Resident Evil: Nightmare
by Mery.Redfield
Summary: La historia sucede luego del video juego Resident Evil 2 y 3, osea, un marco temporal entre la pulverización de Raccoon City y el viaje de Claire hacia Rockfort Island, donde continúa su búsqueda de Chris y se desarrolla Resident Evil Código: Verónica. Los personajes pertenecen a Shinji Mikami y/o S. D. Perry. En caso de que no reconozcan alguno, sabrán que me corresponde.
1. Una llamada en medio de la noche

**CAPÍTULO I – _Una llamada en medio de la noche_**

Creí que al fin conciliaría un sueño más o menos normal, pero estaba equivocada. Aún tenía pesadillas los días de tormenta y, en general, varios días a la semana. Y aquella noche llovía torrencialmente. Los escenarios eran diferentes, pero las situaciones similares: no tenía idea de dónde me encontraba, pero siempre corría… Y debía hacerlo, porque a mi alrededor había decenas de zombies; algunos en niveles de descomposición asombrosos. Y yo realmente no quería dispararles, en el fondo sabía que alguna vez habían sido humanos… Pero no me quedaba otra opción. Y cuando creía que por fin escaparía mi _Browning High Power_ se quedaba sin munición y aunque tomara el puñal de combate que Chris me había obsequiado sabía a la perfección que no habría tiempo de resguardarme de las mordidas y los rasguños a tan corta distancia…

Pero aquella noche en particular me desperté antes de que los zombies comenzaran a carcomer mi carne. Era un alivio oír el sonido de mi móvil vibrando sobre la rinconera junto a mi cama. Sin encender la luz estiré la mano y tomé el aparato mientras bostezaba e intentaba ignorar el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana de la habitación. Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y por un instante creí que tal vez recibiría noticias de mi hermano. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres Chris me había enviado dinero cada mes y llamado cada dos semanas, pero hacía tiempo que no sabía de él y por ese motivo me había dirigido a Raccoon City en un principio, ya que era miembro del equipo Alfa de las Fuerzas Especiales, más conocido como STARS, de esa ciudad. Pero tragué saliva cuando reconocí el número en la pantalla: había recibido un mensaje de texto de Leon, lo cual ameritaba que le prestara un poco más de atención al asunto ya que él sólo me contactaba por motivos relevantes. Me incorporé y me deshice de las sábanas, abriendo bien los ojos para desprenderme totalmente de la pesadilla. Ya no estaba en Raccoon City y ni William Birkin ni sus malditas armas biológicas podrían hacerme daño otra vez, no importaba cuán vívidas fueran las imágenes detrás de mis párpados. Di un último suspiro y entonces abrí el mensaje.

**Claire, tengo que verte. Necesito tu ayuda. Leon.**

Hacía algo más de un mes, cuando le había echado un ojo al Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City, había encontrado el diario de mi hermano y descubierto que se dirigiría a Europa en su interminable contienda para destruir Umbrella, una mega corporación propietaria de una red de farmacéuticas, equipo médico, cosméticos, defensa y computadoras, junto a sus actividades clandestinas de ingeniería genética y armamento biológico. A mi jamás me habían interesado demasiado los asuntos de Chris, pero cuando una horda de zombies intentó inducirme amistosamente de ser su banquete del día me lo tomé personal. Mi móvil principal siempre sería encontrar a mi hermano ya que era mi única familia, pero ahora también estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para acabar con la corporación. Y se lo había dejado bien en claro a Leon la última vez que nos habíamos visto cuando le había concedido la tenencia de Sherry Birkin, la hija del científico cabecera de Umbrella, William Birkin [que había escapado con nosotros y a la que le había tomado mucho cariño], ya que tenía programado un viaje a París en los próximos meses y no podía estar cuidándola con tantas cosas que hacer.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta mi viaje, así que no me lo pensé dos veces y me levanté de la cama. Si no hubiera sido por Leon tal vez no hubiera logrado salir con vida de la catástrofe de Raccoon City, le debía demasiado. Antes de escoger mi atuendo abrí el baúl que tenía al pie de la cama y tomé la bandolera. En ella introduje mi pistola semiautomática, su munición correspondiente, mi cuchillo de combate y un kit de primeros auxilios. No estaba segura de querer recordar la última vez que había disparado la P35, pero si Leon necesitaba de mi ayuda estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera.

De acuerdo, cualquiera creería que una universitaria de diecinueve años se enamoraría muy fácilmente de la persona que la ha salvado una y otra vez de ser devorada por zombies, cuervos, perros, arañas y demás alimañas [incluyendo algún que otro tirano y/o lickers] infectadas con el virus T, que permite la reactivación de tejido muerto a escala celular; en especial si la persona en cuestión es un joven de veintiún años, miembro de la división de las Fuerzas Selectas del Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City, experto en combate a pesar de ser novato e innegablemente apuesto. Pero lo que sentía por Leon era mucho más profundo que eso. Él representaba para mí todo lo que necesitaba desde la ausencia de mi hermano: confianza, contención, seguridad. No acostumbraba decir mucho y más de una vez desviaba la mirada cuando le preguntaba algo que no quería responder, pero sabía que a su lado estaba a salvo. Leon siempre había sido autosuficiente y algo orgulloso, lo que significaba que realmente debía necesitarme, de otro modo no me hubiese contactado.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado intentando borrar su rostro de mi mente y me dirigí hacia el guardarropa. Allí no había demasiada variedad de prendas, pero sabía que encontraría algo que fuera cómodo como para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o una carrera hacia la salida de una habitación atestada de zombies y, a la vez, mínimamente sexy. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que tomé unos viejos jeans, unas converse para variar mis usuales borceguíes, una camiseta negra y un chaqueta de mangas tres cuartos roja. En mi espalda se leía _Killer Queen_ en honor a una de las canciones de la banda _Queen_. Siempre me había gustado personalizar mi vestuario y ya que me sentía a gusto con las chaquetas le había bordado a unas cuantas los nombres de mis canciones preferidas. Además Leon había elogiado la que llevaba el día en que nos habíamos conocido, en ella se leía _Made in Heaven_.

Antes de abandonar la residencia de la universidad a hurtadillas para no despertar a nadie me recogí el cabello en una coleta y, echándome la bandolera al hombro, tomé mis llaves. Aún llovía, pero me negaba a utilizar un paraguas… Valga la redundancia. Me puse los guantes para montar y corrí pisando los charcos hasta mi motocicleta. Yo jamás había recibido entrenamiento militar oficial, Chris me había instruido en el uso de armas de fuego y cuchillos de combate haciéndome una experta en disparos de alta precisión y luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero las motocicletas eran, definitivamente, cosa mía. Así que me subí a mi _Harley-Davidson_ y antes de encenderla busqué a Leon en el directorio del móvil y presioné llamar. Luego de un tono respondió.

- Qué velocidad –dijo entre risas.

- ¿La tuya al contestar? –me reí con él.

- Más bien la tuya al levantarte.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que estaba durmiendo?

- Van a ser las seis de la mañana, Claire.

- Como sea, ya estoy fuera de la residencia. ¿Dónde te veo?

- Iré por ti.

- Descuida, no tengo problema en

- Claire –habló sobre mis palabras-… No permitiré que conduzcas tu motocicleta en medio de la tormenta. Es peligroso y te necesito entera para…

- ¿Para?

- Iré por ti –volvió a decir-. Y te diré en persona lo que sucede.

- ¿Dónde estás tú, Leon?

- En camino.

- Dime a qué distancia te encuentras del campus –especifiqué.

- Voy por la autopista, a unos quince kilómetros.

- De acuerdo, iré hacia ti –dictaminé y luego corté la comunicación.

Estaba segura de que Leon volvería a llamar para intentar detenerme, pero me le adelanté y apagué el móvil. Luego me puse el casco y encendí la motocicleta. Mi ropa estaba empapada para cuando tomé las cuatro calles a la izquierda y llegué a la avenida principal, pero no me importaba. A pesar del horror de Raccoon City y las incontables veces que había estado cerca de la muerte… la adrenalina es algo que uno llega a extrañar. Llevaba algunas semanas de regreso en lo que se podría llamar la vida normal de una muchacha de diecinueve años, pero ahora que Leon me tenía una propuesta que de seguro involucraría a Umbrella y sus secuaces algo hacía cosquillear mi piel. Y el cosquilleo no sólo se debía al hecho de que volvería a ver a Leon. En verdad tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a un maldito zombie y que las pesadillas se detuvieran.


	2. A mitad del camino

**CAPÍTULO II – _A mitad del camino_**

Cuando avisté el automóvil de Leon a varios metros ya estaba amaneciendo y la lluvia disminuía, así que desaceleré la motocicleta y aparqué a un costado de la carretera. Me quité el casco y me aseguré de que mi cabello siguiera presentable con un rápido movimiento de manos. El coche de Leon pasó por mi lado sin advertirme, pero unos segundos después hizo una maniobra peligrosísima para lo resbaladizo que estaba el pavimento debido a la tormenta y, dando un giro, clavó los frenos frente a mí. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos por la llovizna que aún luchaba por quedarse, pero a pesar de eso el cielo estaba purpúreo y la visión comenzaba a ser más clara. La puertezuela del coche se abrió de pronto y una melena dorada se asomó con elegancia.

- ¿Te vas a quedar en la lluvia? –me preguntó.

No estaba segura de si lo que debíamos hablar era confidencial, pero decidí acercarme a él en caso de que lo fuera –aunque en realidad era prácticamente imposible que hubiera alguien a cien metros a la redonda capaz de oírnos. Dejé el casco sobre la motocicleta y tragando saliva caminé hasta el lado del copiloto del coche y me subí.

- Estabas más cerca de lo que creías –comenté.

- ¿Y era tan terrorífico aguardar por mí en la residencia? –se llevó un mechón de cabello que le tapaba un ojo detrás de la oreja y suspiró- Como sea, ya estás aquí.

- ¿No has sabido nada de…?

- Lamento que aún no tenga noticias sobre Chris, Claire.

- De todos modos seguiré la pista de París, no es nada contundente, pero…

- No sabes lo difícil que me es pedirte ayuda en estos momentos –se aclaró la garganta y luego continuó-, sé que tienes mucho de qué ocuparte. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que me inyectarías el virus T adrede si no te hiciera parte de esto.

- Vamos, dímelo –sonreí.

- Échale un ojo –me pidió acercándome una pila de informes que estaban sobre sus rodillas y que no había visto hasta aquel momento.

- ¿De qué tratan? –investigué mientras abría los folios.

- Aún no ha sido confirmado, pero ¿recuerdas la mansión Spencer en medio de las montañas Arklay?

- ¿Bromeas? Allí ha comenzado todo esto.

- Creemos que el virus no habría sido liberado por accidente… Sino más bien como un experimento.

- ¿Un experimento?

- Spencer necesitaba recolectar datos de combate de sus _proyectos_ antes de hacer volar todas las pruebas… Y los conejillos de indias serían los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. por ser los soldados mejor entrenados.

- Chris…

- Me he contactado con Jill Valentine y

- ¡Ella es una S.T.A.R.S.! –lo interrumpí.

- Lo sé, Claire. Déjame continuar, por favor. Jill me ha relatado cómo logró escapar de Raccoon City después que nosotros y, por suerte, antes de que el misil táctico vaporizara completamente la ciudad. En conjunto con Barry Burton y tu hermano siguen investigando… Pero ha sucedido algo que no es primordial para ellos, aunque estoy seguro de que sí lo es para nosotros. El doble agente y ex capitán del los S.T.A.R.S., que supuestamente había muerto en los laboratorios subterráneos de la mansión Spencer, Albert Wesker, sigue con vida.

- ¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver con nosotros, eh? –comencé a exasperarme porque Leon continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto- ¡No te entiendo!

- Birkin le había implantado un embrión a Sherry, Claire –dijo sin más y con un deje de cortedad.

- Lo sé, Leon… ¿Recuerdas que le inyectamos el antídoto?

- No ha sido suficiente. O al menos Wesker no lo cree porque

- ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?! –golpeé mi rodilla con el puño y dejé caer la pila de papeles.

- La ha secuestrado.

- ¿Y no se supone que el gobierno cuidaría de ella? ¡Lo habías prometido! –me indigné de tal modo que salí del coche y le di una patada inconsciente a uno de los neumáticos. Había dejado de llover.

- Claire –Leon también salió del coche y le dio la vuelta hasta quedar en frente de mí-… Iremos por ella.

- ¿Sabes dónde la tiene?

- Los S.T.A.R.S. desertores se encuentran investigando en Europa, lo sabes.

- Umbrella tiene bases por todas partes.

- Lo sé, y también sé dónde se encuentran los laboratorios Spencer 2.0. A ese tipo le gusta mucho la fachada de la mansión ostentosa –intentó bromear.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que Wesker ha llevado a Sherry hacia allí?

- Aún necesitan los datos e informes sobre las mutaciones del virus… Y el único embrión que queda…

- Debemos apresurarnos, Leon. ¡Sherry! –ahogué el llanto incipiente y sorbí por la nariz.

- Por eso mismo tengo planeado nuestro viaje al este de Kentucky. Más precisamente a Cumberland Mountains. Creemos que las instalaciones han sido establecidas paralelamente a las de Raccoon City, ya sabes, como _back-up_.

- ¿Cuándo salimos?

- Ahora mismo.

- ¿Puedo conducir mi Harley? –Leon levantó una ceja y observó de soslayo hacia el lugar en donde la había estacionado- Ya no llueve –comenté.

- Mantente cerca del coche… –dictaminó y luego regresó al volante, pero antes de encender el motor me gritó:- Salvaremos a Sherry.

Asentí con vehemencia y tuve esperanzas. Había estado equivocada, Chris no era mi única familia. De algún modo Leon y Sherry también lo eran y no los dejaría si me necesitaban, aunque eso supusiera la postergación indeterminada de mi viaje o mi potencial muerte. Umbrella seguía haciéndose de enemigos, pero Leon y yo ya no éramos los adolescentes inexpertos que se habían visto envueltos en una catástrofe por una tremenda mala suerte. Ahora sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos… y, mucho mejor, sabíamos _cómo_ hacerlo.


	3. Cumberland Mountains

**CAPÍTULO III – _Cumberland Mountains_**

Luego de casi medio día conduciendo y algunas paradas en las gasolineras para recargar combustible y almorzar, llegamos a Cumberland Mountains. En realidad no me atraía demasiado la idea de adentrarnos en el boscaje cuando comenzaba a anochecer, pero no teníamos muchas opciones. En cuanto Leon detuvo la marcha lo imité y aguardé hasta que se bajara del coche y caminara hacia mí.

- A partir de aquí iremos en tu motocicleta –indicó.

Me observó de modo que me echara hacia atrás o me bajara de ella y casi me ofendí. ¿Así que no quería que una muchacha condujera? Sonreí enseñándole mis incisivos y le clavé la mirada con repudio.

- ¿Machista, Kennedy?

- ¿Qué? –se asombró.

Pero antes de que desplegara mi fabulosa elocuencia su móvil comenzó a emitir un sonido molesto y, sacándolo de su bolsillo, respondió. La conversación duró menos de un minuto y me la perdí por completo ya que Leon dijo pocas palabras y casi inaudibles. Luego de cortar la comunicación volvió a observarme como si pretendiera que me bajara de la Harley.

- No te daré el gusto –dije algo caprichosa.

- Claire, tú no sabes el camino –me aclaró-, ¿crees que me afectaría que condujeras tú de otro modo?

- Ah –me avergoncé-… De acuerdo –susurré con terror de que mis mejillas se tiñeran de colorado y me deslicé lentamente hacia atrás hasta que Leon tomó mi lugar-. ¿Con quién hablabas? –inquirí en cuanto estuvimos en movimiento para evitar pensar en que estaba rodeándole el abdomen con los brazos.

- Mi contacto.

- Voy a necesitar algo más de información…

- Ya lo conocerás.

Pensé en seguir preguntando sobre el asunto pero sabía que a Leon no se le daba muy bien eso de mantener una conversación más o menos normal. Así que el resto del camino lo pasé observando los árboles que iban quedando atrás y sintiendo el aroma a almendrillas que desprendía su cabello. Cuando nos detuvimos ya había anochecido por completo. Me bajé de la motocicleta y percibí un movimiento detrás de mí. Por puro instinto arrojé el casco hacia allí y ya estaba quitando mi arma de la bandolera cuando Leon me tomó del brazo para detenerme.

- ¡Claire! –casi gruñó. Fue entonces cuando volví en sí y caí en la cuenta de que frente a nosotros había un hombre sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¡Lo siento! –dije abriendo los ojos como platos y acercándome para ver si lo había herido.

- Buena puntería –me felicitó el extraño-… ¿Y me dices que no está entrenada? –le preguntó a Leon.

- Al menos no oficialmente –confesó éste encogiéndose de hombros.

- Soy Kevin Ryman –se presentó mi víctima-. Ex miembro del R.P.D. y actual del Miami-Dade en Florida. Leon me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, Claire.

- ¿Ah, sí? –me sorprendí- Define _mucho_.

- Bueno, ya lo conoces –se rió-… Tal vez te haya nombrado dos o tres veces… Lo cual es decir bastante viniendo de él.

- Ya basta –lo regañó el aludido-, ¿has visto movimientos por aquí, Kevin?

- Nada hasta el momento… En cuanto lo decidas…

De algún modo quedaba en evidencia que Leon era el líder del grupo y la idea no me importó demasiado porque sabía que era realmente bueno en ello. Él comenzó la marcha y Kevin y yo le seguimos el paso con decisión. Lo único que se veía era la luna en el cielo, rodeada de una masa de nubes que amenazaban con desatar una nueva tormenta; pero Leon caminaba resuelto hacia delante sin siquiera sacar su arma.

- Linda _Harley_ –murmuró Kevin.

- Gracias –lo observé de soslayo y me maravillé con el contraste que hacían sus ojos azules rodeados de un cabello oscuro casualmente enmarañado-… Así que eres un sobreviviente de Raccoon City, ¿eh?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –se pasmó.

- Has mencionado que pertenecías al R.P.D., o sea, _Raccoon Police Departament_ –Kevin seguía observándome y supuse que necesitaba más datos-. Yo también he estado allí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Claire Redfield –al fin me presenté.

- ¿Redfield? –repitió con extrañeza.

- ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Tienes alguna relación con Chris Redfield? –se detuvo en seco.

- Es mi hermano –dije con suficiencia y también me detuve-, ¿lo conoces?

- ¡Era un S.T.A.R.S.! ¿Cómo no iba a conocerlo? Intenté entrar varias veces, pero jamás lo logré… Tu hermano es una leyenda.

- ¡Hey! – Leon nos regañó volteándose hacia nosotros- ¡Vamos, vengan aquí! –retomamos la expedición y cuando nos encontramos con nuestro guía nos dio una especie de reloj pulsera a cada uno- Son localizadores –especificó-, en caso de emergencia pulsen el botón que tienen al reverso y enviarán una señal hasta otro colega que se encuentra en los alrededores. Sólo en caso de _emergencia_ –nos repitió.

Asentimos y luego de ponernos el reloj los tres desenfundamos nuestras respectivas armas y nos adentramos hacia la maleza. Luego de menos de un kilómetro de peregrinación silenciosa avistamos la estancia. No era más que un edificio común y corriente, incluso el magnánimo frente de color blanco me resultaba ordinario… Aunque el tejado oscuro y la gran compuerta doble de madera iluminados por la luz del satélite daban escalofríos. Kevin se adelantó y con su Colt.45 a la altura de los hombros caminó lentamente hasta el cobertizo. Una vez allí nos hizo una seña con la mano para que lo acompañáramos. Sin necesidad de indicaciones Leon patrullaba el frente delantero e izquierdo y yo el trasero y derecho. Éramos un gran equipo. Al cabo de unos segundos los tres nos habíamos reunido nuevamente en la entrada de la mansión.

- Todo está demasiado tranquilo por aquí –señaló Leon con mesura.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? –se quejó Kevin- ¿Una bienvenida?

- No, él tiene razón –me entrometí-… Debería haber guardias o algo…

- Tal vez nos están esperando –interpretó el líder.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿no? –Kevin levantó sus manos en el aire y luego se echó el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto despreocupado.

Sin más tiempo que perder Leon apoyó su mano en la aldaba y mentiría si dijera que me sorprendí cuando ésta giró sin resistencia y la puerta se abrió con facilidad. Definitivamente estaban aguardando por nosotros.

- Claire _Redfield_… –murmuró Kevin antes de que atravesáramos el umbral.


	4. El ala este

**CAPÍTULO IV – _El ala este_**

Realmente no sé qué esperaba encontrar del otro lado de las puertas dobles de aquella extraña y siniestra mansión en medio de la nada, pero me vi obligada a abrir la boca en un gesto de incredulidad al girar sobre mis pies y admirar la estancia. Aquello era sin duda el mayor de los ejemplos de cuán ostentoso se puede ser en la vida. En el centro de la habitación había una gran escalera recubierta con alfombra que llevaba a un oscuro segundo piso que estaba sostenido por magnánimas columnas de mármol gris. De la marquesina colgaba una araña doblemente lujosa que alumbraba la planta baja y a nuestro alrededor había candelabros decorativos con las llamas de las velas encendidas. No se oía ningún movimiento más que el de mis pies rozando el alfombrado y me relajé automáticamente. Antes de voltearme hacia los muchachos me percaté de que a un lado de la escalera había una pequeña mesa con una máquina de escribir.

- Qué sentido de la decoración –comenté.

- Sí, alguien debería advertirles a los dueños de casa que la tecnología ha avanzado bastante –bromeó Kevin y luego caminó hasta allí para comprobar si la máquina de escribir era auténtica o sólo un ornamento-… Es real –sentenció luego de presionar algunas teclas. Centré mi vista en la hoja de papel que había en el aparato y vi que Kevin había escrito mi nombre en ella.

- Muy listo –me reí-, pero no hemos venido a coquetear.

Kevin se encogió de hombros y se abstuvo de responderme, en eso me percaté de que había alguien más en la habitación que todavía no había emitido sonido. Busqué con la mirada a Leon y lo descubrí rodeando la escalera con su arma en alto, inspeccionando minuciosamente cada centímetro de la morada. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero nada me venía a la mente… Así que me senté en uno de los peldaños y aguardé. Kevin se sentó junto a mí y sacó un botellón de agua de su bandolera. Me la ofreció antes de beber él y agradecí con un movimiento del rostro. La mansión era fría, hedionda y peligrosa, lo sabía, pero en aquellos momentos sólo podía pensar en cuánta sed había tenido aún sin saberlo. Tan agradecida me sentí cuando le regresé el botellón a mi compañero que lo recompensé dándole en secreto una segunda oportunidad a su flirteo. Llevaba un chaleco de Kevlar, un cinturón de combate y su pequeña bandolera más bien parecía un barril sin fondo, porque de ella comenzó a sacar todo tipo de cosas: cajas de munición, cargadores, cartuchos de escopeta –lo que me llevó a observar la Remington que le colgaba del hombro- y otro botellón de agua que dejó junto a su pie. En general era un hombre de mediana edad, algo robusto y definitivamente agradable.

- Aquí hay agua para ti –le dijo a Leon en cuanto éste apareció frente a nosotros enfundando su arma y señaló con el pie su ubicación.

- Gracias –Leon se inclinó unos segundos para levantar el recipiente y cuando estuvo satisfecho se dedicó a observar con interés unos papeles que llevaba en la mano libre.

- ¿Qué tienes allí? –al fin hablé.

- Planos de las distintas plantas de la vieja residencia Spencer, algo así como un resumen arquitectónico –reveló ensimismado.

- O sea, un mapa –se rió por lo bajo Kevin.

- ¿Y de dónde…?

- Las mansiones Spencer han sido diseñadas por George Trevor, un famoso arquitecto que construyó varios de los rascacielos de Washington –comenzó a relatarme Kevin y me acomodé en mi lugar para prestarle más atención-. Se rumorea que tras su desaparición fueron clausuradas las residencias.

- ¿Pero cuál fue el sentido de haberlas construido en un principio? –me impresioné.

- Se supone que iban a ser una especie de casa de invitados para los ejecutivos más importantes de White Umbrella, pero en realidad albergaban las instalaciones de las investigaciones biológicas.

- Los mapas pertenecen a la mansión de las afueras de Raccoon City, pero estoy casi seguro de que ésta debería ser exactamente igual a aquella –comentó Leon mientras guardaba los papeles en su pequeña bandolera-… Los obtuve de manera legal –aclaró sin necesidad.

- De todas maneras no creo que necesitemos demasiadas indicaciones para una

- Spencer está chiflado desde hace años –me interrumpió nuestro líder- y Jill me ha advertido que la casa está llena de mecanismos con trampas y un montón de estupideces de espías… No deberías sorprenderte si nos topamos con rayos láser. Por eso debemos andar con cuidado.

- ¿Eso inspeccionabas hace unos momentos? –deduje.

- Ajá… Pero la sala es segura.

- Lo que implica que deberíamos ponernos en marcha para encontrar a la niña –Kevin se levantó de un salto y me ofreció su mano para que lo imitase, pero me negué con disimulo y lo hice por mis propios medios.

- Su nombre es Sherry –determiné.

Por varios minutos se creó a nuestro alrededor un ambiente hostil y estaba casi segura de que había sido por mi negativa hacia Kevin, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… Gracias a su comentario había caído en la cuenta del motivo por el cual estábamos allí en primer lugar. Sherry. _Si no me hubiera desligado de ella como si su seguridad no fuese tan importante como hallar a Chris…_

Así que comprobé que mi Browning estuviera cargada unas diez veces más y me dispuse a hacer antesala a las indicaciones. Desde aquel preciso instante se acababa Claire la distraída.

- De acuerdo –Leon rompió el silencio-: desde aquí hay tres puertas, pero una de ellas lleva a una habitación pequeña que… Como sea, un callejón sin salida. Así que sólo hay dos opciones.

- Me encargaré del ala oeste –se ofreció Kevin-. Ustedes pueden tomar el ala este.

- Creo que sería mejor permanecer todos juntos –objeté.

- Soy un sobreviviente de Raccoon City, cariño –se jactó con preponderancia-. Puedo cuidarme solo.

- De cualquier modo –Leon levantó su tono habitual de voz y nos entregó un radio a cada uno-… Déjanos saber si tienes algún problema, ¿sí? Iremos en cuanto nos des la señal.

- Es una calle de dos sentidos –dijo Kevin con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir en algunos segundos-… _Au revoir_ –se despidió encaminándose hacia la izquierda de la gran escalera. Antes de llegar a la puerta desenfundó su Colt.45 y unos instantes después lo perdimos de vista.

- ¿Crees que estará a salvo? –tragué saliva.

- Está armado hasta la coronilla y tiene los mismos mapas que nosotros. En caso de emergencia puede contactarnos o a mi colega que está fuera… –sabía que no era mi culpa lo que había sucedido, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme responsable por él- No te preocupes por Kevin, Claire –murmuró mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta que nos tocaba-: después de todo tiene razón, ha sobrevivido a Raccoon City y ciertamente me pregunto cómo es que jamás logró entrar en los STARS; tiene varios trofeos de francotirador y da unas patadas de no creer…

- Se ve que lo conoces en demasía.

- Sí, bueno… Luego de la pesadilla de hace un mes me sentí aliviado de que hubiera otra persona en el mundo que comprendiera por lo que estaba pasando. Kevin ha sido un gran apoyo.

Quería seguir preguntando sobre la presunta amistad de mis compañeros de expedición, pero sabía reconocer cuando Leon ya no quería hablar. En general no decía mucho sobre su vida privada, así que el hecho de que me hubiera dado a entender que aún estaba conmocionado debido a los acontecimientos del día en que nos habíamos conocido me hacía sentir un poco mejor conmigo misma. Quería contarle que yo también había tenido problemas para dormir, pero entonces nos detuvimos frente a la puerta doble que había a nuestra derecha. Más allá se veía una puerta simple, pero Leon había mencionado que detrás de ella no había nada relevante así que a penas le presté atención.

Sin que volviéramos a establecer las posiciones estiré mi mano hacia el picaporte y en cuanto Leon asintió lo giré. Automáticamente me agaché y apunté mi Browning hacia la derecha y abajo, mientras Leon cubría el frente delantero e izquierdo con su _Beretta_ de 9 mm.. En cuanto estuvimos seguros de que no había peligro regresamos a la normalidad y nos adentramos en la pequeña habitación. Lo más llamativo que había frente a nosotros era una estatua, pero la serpenteamos sin más que una mirada de soslayo y continuamos hacia la puerta siguiente. Repetimos nuestros movimientos, pero nuevamente el otro lado estaba deshabitado. Era un corredor con ventanales generosos y algunos escaparates que exponían diferentes estilos de huesos que deseé en mi fuero interno que pertenecieran a dinosaurios o algún animal extinto. Con un frío de muerte recorriéndome la espalda continuamos nuestra marcha silenciosa hasta cruzar la puerta posterior. Allí nos encontramos con una galería, pero la mayoría de sus puertas estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

- Son habitaciones que no conducen a ninguna parte –sentenció Leon luego de observar el mapa.

Tuve la sensación de que todo en aquella mansión era estúpidamente necesario para dar con Sherry, pero reprimí las ganas de vaciar el cargador de mi semiautomática en alguna de las cerraduras por miedo al modo en que Leon me observaría. No hacía falta que creyera que estaba loca o que volver a enfrentarnos a los misterios de la Corporación Umbrella estaba comenzando a afectar mi cerebro. _Vamos, eres Claire Redfield. La hermana de un STARS. _

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –quiso saber mi compañero y me di cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo parada con la mirada perdida.

- Ajá –sacudí mi cabeza y me apresuré hasta donde estaba él-… Es sólo que…

- Dímelo –se cruzó de brazos inconscientemente.

No quería, realmente no quería quebrarme en ese preciso momento y mucho menos en esa maldita casa, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que Sherry pudiera estar… Pero antes de que mis pensamientos se encaminaran hacia el sendero de la desesperanza y el pesimismo se oyó un sonido. En un principio tan sólo pareció un golpe seco sin importancia, pero cuando se repitió dos veces más Leon abandonó su postura relajada y se echó a correr hacia el final del claustro. Sin esperar a que llegara hasta él abrió otra puerta y se adentró con su arma a la altura de los hombros, listo para dispararle a cualquier cosa. Por suerte no fue necesario que lo hiciera y avisté una pequeña zona en penumbras que también estaba vacía. Pero de una de las puertas que estaban frente a nosotros provenía el sonido que habíamos oído. A nuestra derecha había dos y hacia la izquierda una; y justo cuando estaba acercándome hacia la que estaba más cerca de mí volvimos a sentir el golpe seco desde la que estaba más alejada, casi llegando a una curva que no había advertido. Los dos nos acercamos cautelosos y me fue imposible mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¡¿Sherry?! –pregunté presa de la histeria. Y en cuanto mi voz retumbó entre las murallas todo volvió a la calma de antes. Leon me observó de soslayo con una expresión de tácito regaño, pero no me importó porque unos segundos después alguien respondió.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –habló una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta que estábamos vigilando. Pero no era la de Sherry.

Bueno, al menos no era un zombie. Aunque podía ser algo peor… De acuerdo, era una muchacha y definitivamente había hablado con claridad y coherencia, pero…

- ¡Leon, no! –chillé en cuanto vi que estaba apuntándole a la cerradura con su revólver.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? –inquirió- ¡Échate hacia atrás! –le advirtió a quien fuera que estaba dentro de la habitación.

Y un segundo después efectuó dos disparos en el cerrojo. Yo sabía a la perfección que aquello no era tan simple como se ve en las películas, porque si tienes mala puntería la bala puede rebotar y acabar incrustada en tu propio cuerpo; pero en el fondo estaba segura de que Leon lo lograría así que me mantuve inmóvil y aguardé. De acuerdo, tal vez cerré los ojos por un instante, pero cuando los entorné la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y frente a nosotros se encontraba una joven abrazándose a sí misma como si estuviera aterrorizada. Detrás de ella había un escritorio y varias estanterías con libros, pero en general era una pequeña habitación que evidentemente servía de estudio.

- ¿Cómo acabaste encerrada? –le preguntó Leon sin perder tiempo.

- El tipo ese… Wesker –dijo ella con un deje de cortedad en la voz.

- ¿Sigue aquí? –indagamos al unísono.

- No lo sé… ¡Maldita sea, llevo más de un día allí dentro! –y se llevó las manos al rostro antes de comenzar a llorar.


	5. Operación Pinecone

**CAPÍTULO V – _Operación Pinecone_**

La muchacha que se encontraba de pie frente a nosotros llevaba puesta una minifalda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero que a decir verdad combinaba a la perfección con sus borceguíes altos. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cabello colorado, que estaba recogido en una larga trenza. Por lo demás parecía una joven común y corriente que bien podría haber sido mi compañera en la universidad y yo jamás me hubiera volteado a verla más de una vez. Aún así algo en ella me resultaba sospechoso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –rompí el silencio que se había generado.

- Soy Brennan –me respondió con la voz trémula-, Brennan Hales.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Leon luego de enfundar su arma, tal vez en un intento de calmar las aguas.

- Mi… mi padre. Jefferson Hales… él era… es, es. Mi padre es el jefe de seguridad de los lab… de la mansión. Hace un tiempo mi madre tuvo que hacer un viaje y me envió con él en secreto, nadie sabía que yo estaba aquí.

- Mencionaste a Wesker –le recordé.

- Él me encontró el día de ayer. Dijo que me había visto ir y venir por los corredores a través de las cámaras de seguridad, pero que no me obligaría a marcharme si me comprometía a cuidar a su hija por unas horas.

- ¿Tiene una hija? –Leon se sorprendió aún más que yo.

- Es una niña muy bonita, aunque no pude hablarle. Estuvo absolutamente dormida todo el tiempo que pasé con ella.

- Oh, no –al fin relacioné los hechos-… ¿De casualidad el nombre de la niña es Sherry?

- ¡Sí! Sherry, eso mismo. Estuve junto a ella en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso hasta que Wesker fue por mí y me dijo que debería hacerle otro favor… y aquí estoy desde entonces.

- ¿Cuál era el favor? –inquirió Leon.

- Pues que buscara un objeto del que solo mi padre conocía la ubicación… y me lo había dicho antes de…

- ¿Tu padre…? –pero no pude continuar.

- Ha desaparecido. Él y la mayoría de las personas que a veces veía pasar.

- ¿Cuál era el objeto? –volví sobre lo importante.

- Esto –Brennan tomó del escritorio una especie de piedra ovalada que una vez que tuve más cerca reconocí como una piña-. Sabía que estaba detrás de unos libros en esta habitación, pero la puerta se cerró luego de que entré y ya no pude salir… Supuse que la piña no era primordial para Wesker ya que no vino por mí desde entonces.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que hace ese objeto? –Leon lo tomó entre sus manos y luego me lo dio para que lo guardara en mi bandolera.

- No tengo ni la menor idea –reconoció Brennan-, pero si mi padre lo mantenía escondido ha de ser importante, ¿no?

Los tres nos observamos durante unos segundos hasta que la sospecha se apoderó de la habitación y llegó a parecerme que el aire se volvía más espeso. Su historia parecía real, pero no había ninguna prueba que pudiera respaldarla. Así que hicimos lo único que nos quedaba por hacer… continuamos la marcha con la nueva acompañante.

Luego de cruzar una puerta nos encontramos con una escalera y decidimos ir al segundo piso para encontrar la habitación en la que Brennan había visto a Sherry. Leon caminaba delante de nosotras, pero yo me encargué de posicionarme detrás de Brennan en caso de que intentara alguna artimaña. No parecía una chica muy fuerte y estaba desarmada, sabía que cualquiera de los dos podría reducirla en caso de que nos atacara, pero prefería vigilarla de cerca. Una vez en el segundo piso la muchacha nos condujo hacia la izquierda y allí nos encontramos con una habitación vacía, pero en la cama había señas de que alguien había estado durmiendo allí.

- Estoy segura de que era aquí mismo –nos aseguró Brennan-, de seguro Wesker ya se debe haber llevado a su hija…

- ¡No era su hija, demonios! –me enfurecí- ¡Su nombre es Sherry Birkin!

- Claire –Leon me tomó del hombro y lo presionó suavemente, me estaba pidiendo que cerrara la boca y me calmara.

- ¿Birkin? –Brennan frunció el entrecejo- Mi padre solía decirme que en White Umbrella estaban todos locos y que evitara cruzarme con cualquiera de ellos a toda costa…

- Bueno, tu padre estaba en lo cierto –le reconoció Leon con la voz firme-. Así que deberíamos largarnos lo antes posible… en cuanto encontremos a la niña.

- Si no es la hija de… Quiero decir, ¿quién es entonces?

- Eso no es nada que te incumba –dije sin pensar-: por lo que sé podrías ser tan culpable como cualquiera de esos científicos de todo lo que se lleva a cabo en este lugar. Así que discúlpame si no me inspiras confianza –rematé antes de salir de la habitación y regresar hasta la escalera.

Reconozco que tal vez todo el asunto estaba a punto de sacarme de mis casillas y mis nervios colapsaron cuando oí pasos del otro lado del corredor. Caminé hacia allí y la luz era tenue, así que tomé mi arma y apunté hacia la sombra que venía lentamente hacia mí. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando el presunto zombie llamó por mi nombre.

- Claire.

- Oh, dios –suspiré-… Estuve a punto de…

- No hay mucho del otro lado de la mansión –me explicó Kevin-, la mayoría de las puertas están cerradas a cal y a canto. Así que decidí probar suerte de este lado.

- Hola –apareció Brennan junto a Leon.

- Hola, hola –la saludó Kevin e inmediatamente sentí celos, lo cual era extremadamente estúpido.

- ¿Has visto algo fuera de lo normal durante la pesquisa? –preguntó Leon.

- La mayoría de las puertas están cerradas a cal y a canto –repitió Kevin.

- Eso es por el sistema de seguridad –comentó Brennan y los tres la miramos extrañados-, mi padre se encargaba de activarlos antes de dormir. Si vamos a la sala de control puedo desactivarlo, me sé las contraseñas.

- Qué conveniente –bufé.

- Mira, ni siquiera sé tu nombre –me habló con superioridad- y me has estado maltratando desde hace rato. ¿Crees que tengo algo que ver con lo que sea que está sucediendo? Lo cual, por cierto, no tengo idea qué es ya que ninguno me dice nada. ¿Me quieres echar encima toda la culpa de lo que te sucede? Puedes irte al demonio, yo me largo de aquí.

Brennan acabó su escena de drama dando media vuelta para bajar las escaleras, pero Leon la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

- Estoy seguro de que Claire está algo estresada, deberás disculparla, Brennan. Pero no creo que sea conveniente que andes sola por la casa…

- Leon está en lo cierto –reconocí.

- Bueno, bueno –nos interrumpió Kevin-… Antes de que comencemos a abrazarnos y a cantar algún tipo de canción de reconciliación deberíamos concentrarnos en lo importante. He dicho que la mayoría de las habitaciones eran inaccesibles, pero me las ingenié para ingresar en una de ellas y encontré algo de lo más raro.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Leon se interesó y se acercó a tomar lo que Kevin le estaba enseñando- ¡Es una piña!

- Sí, lo sé, tal vez no sea nada importante –se justificó Kevin-, pero junto a ella había unos documentos que decían algo de _Operación Pinecone_ o algo así y creí que…

- La _Operación Pinecone_ era un proyecto de mi padre –dijo Brennan y se sonrojó-, se necesitan tres de esas piñas para abrir una puerta secreta que lleva al subsuelo…

- Así que no sabías de qué se trataban las piñas –resoplé virulenta.

- Mira, si vamos a trabajar juntos debemos ser honestos –estableció Leon-: hemos venido a rescatar a Jerry Birkin, la niña que tú has conocido. Pero sabemos que puede que haya algún tipo de inconveniente para salir una vez que demos con ella…

- Y para eso están las estatuillas _Pinecone_ –suspiró Brennan.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Kevin y yo peguntamos a la vez.

Brennan nos hizo una seña con el brazo para que la siguiéramos y luego de transitar tranquilamente por algunos corredores llegamos a la escalera principal que habíamos visto en la entrada de la mansión. La lujosa araña seguía en lo alto como la primera vez que la habíamos visto y, en general, nada había cambiado. En el centro de la escalera, donde luego se bifurcaba en dos escaleras con menos peldaños que llevaba cada una al ala este u oeste de la casa, había tres estatuillas que desde abajo no habíamos avistado. Representaban el torso de tres hombres y debajo de sus nombres había tres aberturas con la forma de las piñas.

- El del centro dice _Lord Ozwell E. Spencer_ –leí.

- El de la derecha es el _Dr. James Marcus_ –dijo Leon.

- Aquí está _Sir Edward Ashford_ –dijo Kevin distorsionando la voz como si se estuviera presentando a sí mismo.

Brennan sonrió con suficiencia como si debiera disculparme con verdadero arrepentimiento dado que estaba siendo de gran ayuda para resolver el misterio de las piñas, pero me guardé mis comentarios. La verdad es que todo aquello me parecía más un coqueteo hacia los muchachos que una ayuda desinteresada. Saqué la piña de mi bandolera y la coloqué debajo del busto de Spencer, pero era demasiado pequeña, así que la encajé en la estatuilla del Dr. Marcus. Kevin hizo lo mismo con la suya, que resultó ser la que iba debajo de Edward Ashford.

- Una vez que encontremos la piña de mayor tamaño y la coloquemos aquí… ¿qué es lo que sucederá? –pregunté.

- Se abrirá una puerta secreta que está detrás y allí hay un elevador que lleva a las alcantarillas. Una vez allí solo queda seguir el camino hasta las afueras del bosque.

- Me parece más seguro intentar por la puerta del frente –dijo Kevin.

- Sí, bueno, esto tan solo es un mecanismo de escape en caso de que suceda algo –explicó Brennan.

- Supongo que sería bueno tener la última piña, puede que lo necesitemos –indicó Leon-. Creo que deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más terreno: Kevin, tú acompaña a Brennan a destrabar las puertas desde la sala de control, una vez que lo hayan hecho nos avisas por el radio. Claire y yo buscaremos la piña en el resto de las habitaciones que quedaron sin inspeccionar durante el recorrido y una vez que hayamos resuelto estos inconvenientes, podremos intentar bajar a los laboratorios…

- Y esperar que Sherry se encuentre allí –finalicé.

Nadie puso objeción al plan de Leon y en pocos segundos Kevin y Brennan se marcharon conversando en voz baja. Me pregunté si coquetearían todo el camino hasta la sala de control…

- Leon –lo llamé antes de volver sobre nuestros pasos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que tú deberías encargarte del segundo piso y yo regresaré al primero. ¿Recuerdas la puerta que ignoramos al llegar? Tal vez haya algo detrás. Creo que debería echarle un vistazo.

- ¿Estás segura? –dio un paso hacia mí pero se detuvo antes de mostrar demasiada preocupación- De acuerdo. Pero, Claire… –dijo cuando comencé a bajar los maderos.

- ¿Sí?

- Ten cuidado.

Le sonreí con vehemencia y, aunque no estaba completamente asustada, casi me arrepentí de mi propuesta. Tal vez era demasiado confiado de mi parte andar sola por allí… Pero me apresuré a alejarme antes de arrepentirme. Unos segundos después los pasos de Leon se volvieron imperceptibles y supe que se había marchado. Y yo me encontré por primera vez sola, observando la máquina de escribir que me había llamado la atención cuando habíamos llegado.

Me tomé algunos minutos para revisar la habitación, pero la piña no estaba allí. Así que por fin me dirigí a la puerta simple que habíamos pasado por alto hacía unas horas. Por pura suerte estaba abierta y dentro no había mucho más que algunos estantes y ornamentos de poca importancia. Comencé a abrir libros y rebuscar en cada rincón sospechoso y entonces oí dos disparos a lo lejos. A penas habían resonado por lo que de seguro provenían del ala oeste. Tomé el radio y comencé a presionar frenéticamente los botones repitiendo una y otra vez:

- Aquí Claire, Kevin ¿te encuentras bien? Cambio.

Así estuve durante algunos segundos, pero la urgencia me ganó y decidí ir en su auxilio. Al voltearme con tal brusquedad choqué contra uno de los estantes y éste se movió permitiéndome ver un compartimiento secreto en la pared. Allí había una pequeña pila de papeles y en uno de ellos estaba adjunta una fotografía de mi hermano.

_- Reporte de los desertores_ –leí en voz alta y me centré en aquellos archivos olvidando por completo a Kevin. Había mapas, imágenes y datos de los lugares por los que de seguro habían estado los STARS-… _Valentine y Redfield continúan en Europa… se los ha visto también cerca de… Creemos que intentan infiltrarse en la base de Francia… París… En cuanto a Burton, ha viajado hasta Virginia para investigar… Es de suma importancia evitar…_

Estaba segura de que aquellos papeles tenían un valor considerable y necesitaba que Leon también los viera, así que tomé el radio para comunicarme con él; pero antes de que pudiera presionar algún botón sentí un golpe seco en la base de la nuca que me hizo perder la fuerza de los brazos y el tronco en general y dejé caer el aparato. Me desplomé sobre mis rodillas y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a moverse. Aún así intenté virar la cabeza para descubrir a mi atacante, pero entonces recibí un golpe determinante en el cráneo y ya no supe más.


	6. Caminos separados

**CAPÍTULO VI – _Caminos separados_**

Aún con los ojos completamente cerrados, me ardían tanto que no quería abrirlos. La cabeza me dolía horrores y sentía cansancio general, sin contar que mis rodillas estaban matándome. No se oía nada más que un constante tic-tac, pero luego de lo que pareció una eternidad decidí abrir los ojos deseando una tortura física en vez de aquel aberrante sonido. Me encontraba en una habitación luminosa en la que tan sólo había un reloj enorme que llenaba el ambiente con el eco que provocaba el vaivén de sus manijas, frente a mí había una pequeña puerta y una pared-espejo de esas que hay en las estaciones policiales. Aquello me ponía los pelos de punta, ya que era de esperar que alguien estuviera observándome.

Fatigada y con el rostro humedecido por la transpiración descubrí que estaba esposada de manos y pies cuando intenté moverme el flequillo. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Jamás había probado alucinógenos, pero estaba casi segura de que si lo hubiera hecho se habría sentido de aquella manera. El calor estaba consumándome por dentro y mientras más sudaba, más me picaba la piel en varios sectores a la vez. La cabeza me dolía lo suficiente como para descartar la idea de ponerme de pie y la voz se quedaba atascada en mi garganta, así que tampoco podía pedir ayuda. Antes de volver a desplomarme sobre mi costado presioné con la palma de mi mano el botón que tenía mi reloj pulsera en el reverso y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que quién fuera que Leon hubiera citado como nuestro back-up pudiera encontrarme.

Nuevamente no tenía una mínima idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella habitación cuando volví a despertar, pero el reloj se mantenía inmutable en su tarea de hacerme explotar el cerebro y el magnánimo espejo no se quedaba atrás. No sabía si estaba lista para echarme a andar, pero utilizando el muro detrás de mí como apoyo fui poniéndome de pie y dando pequeños saltos como si fuera un conejo llegué a duras penas hasta la puerta. Apoyé mis manos sobre el cerrojo y lo empujé hacia abajo con esperanzas de alejarme del ensordecedor tic-tac… y cedió. Increíblemente la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y del otro lado había un desván plagado de libros y papeles, todos hasta la coronilla de polvo. Pero no fue aquello lo que llamo mi atención, sino que sobre una pequeña mesa estaba mi cuchillo de combate, aquel que me había obsequiado Chris y yo tanto apreciaba. Lo utilicé para cortar las cuerdas que apresaban mis extremidades y salí de aquella habitación también. Aún veía todo a medias, porque una nebulosidad había tomado forma en mis ojos y me impedía distinguir las cosas; alcé mi cuchillo en el aire y di un par de tajadas a la nada, comprobando si podía defenderme… y fue patético. Así que me decidí a caminar casi abrazada a los muros, deteniéndome cada dos o tres minutos para tomar el aire suficiente y no desfallecerme. No tenía idea de dónde andaba, pero luego de un largo rato de deambular di con la escalera principal y me senté en los peldaños, bajando de a uno por vez pierna por pierna, como si cada movimiento me costara la vida. No había llegado todavía a planta baja cuando una alarma comenzó a retumbar por la mansión, repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo mensaje escalofriante:

_- El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado. Todo el personal debe evacuar la zona inmediatamente o comenzar el proceso de desactivación. Disponen de cinco minutos. El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado..._

Aquella voz me dio el empujón que necesitaba para ponerme en acción y salir de la somnolencia, pero al levantarme con tal arrebato generé la reacción opuesta a lo que tenía en mente y me desplomé hacia delante víctima de un mareo repentino.

Despertarse por la mañana apesta porque estás desorientado, te sientes flácido y te pesa el cuerpo y en especial la cabeza, pero que te suceda tres veces durante la misma hora es demencial. Sentía que acababa de salir de una operación y la anestesia luchaba por quedarse e imperar sobre mi cuerpo. Al menos la vista fue relativamente mejor, ya que luego de ubicarme espacio-temporalmente reconocí frente a mí el rostro de Kevin. Y unos segundos después tomé control de mi organismo y me encontré en sus brazos.

- ¿Claire? ¿Estás bien? ¿Claire?

- Sí… sí, creo que sí –respondí a regañadientes mientras me erguía lentamente para quedar frente a él-… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Dímelo tú, te encontré desmayada aquí en la escalera. Vine a buscarte porque después de oír tu voz por el radio ya no supe de ti… Luego de que Brennan y yo abrimos las puertas comenzaron a salir zombies de todos lados en el ala oeste y tuve que disparar algunas veces antes de podes escapar, eso fue lo que oíste… ¡Claire, Claire!

- Sí, sí… aquí estoy –abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces hasta concentrarme en lo que me había dicho-… Es que me dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza, no sé quién… Aguarda, ¿quieres decirme que hay zombies en la mansión?

- Bueno, por algo hemos traído las armas, ¿no? Sabíamos que era una posibilidad. Creo que será mejor que llame a los demás.

- ¿Brennan no estaba contigo?

- Cuando vine por ti, ella… no quiso arriesgarse.

Algo en el comportamiento de Brennan me resultó obvio… aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que me hacía desconfiar de ella, pero definitivamente había algo. Así que el hecho de que estuviera lejos era un alivio, en especial ahora que Kevin estaba conmigo. Sabía que él me protegería, al menos hasta que Leon se nos uniera. Lo cual no tardó en suceder: venía del segundo piso con aire despreocupado, pero en cuanto me vio apresuró su paso y se arrodilló frente a mí, guardando su arma.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –le preguntó a Kevin casi responsabilizándolo de mi estado.

- Estoy bien –respondí por él-, alguien me golpeó en la cabeza cuando hallé unos documentos sobre los STARS… Están siguiéndolos, no sé por qué no los detienen de alguna manera, pero… Mi hermano, Chris está en peligro, tenemos que avisarle…

- Aquí sucede algo más –resopló Leon y no me hablaba a mí-, debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro y averiguar qué ha sucedido…

- Creo que desactivar esa maldita alarma sería bueno también –recordó Kevin y entonces me di cuenta de que seguía sonando aquella voz femenina con su mensaje apocalíptico-, ha estado repiqueteando por un rato largo, así que no creo que nada vaya a explotar realmente. Ha de ser un mecanismo de defensa de la mansión que se activó cuando Brennan y yo liberamos a… –reveló con cierta culpa.

- Está bien que lo hayan hecho –lo reconfortó nuestro líder-. Quiero decir, no me alegra que haya zombies por ahí, pero era la única manera de encontrar a Sherry y la piña que nos falta. Tal vez Brennan sepa desde dónde se apaga la maldita alarma, llámala por el radio.

Mientras Kevin cumplía la tarea que se la había encomendado Leon sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y lo empapó con agua que traía en su bandolera. Con cuidado lo apoyó en mi frente y aunque me pesaban los ojos, me esforcé por mantenerlos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para verlo acariciándome la mejilla y frunciendo el entrecejo. Sonreí de manera estúpida y le agradecí asintiendo con parcimonia.

- Brennan me ha dado las indicaciones, Leon –oí decir a Kevin-. No quiere venir hasta aquí porque está rodeada de zombies, pero con los mapas creo saber dónde es.

- Yo me haré cargo de Claire –se apresuró a decir cuando el otro hombre se acercó a mí.

Abría los ojos de par en par cada vez que la iluminación cambiaba y me encontraba en una habitación diferente, tan sólo para descubrir que Leon me llevaba en sus brazos y cada tanto me echaba aire con su boca, despeinándome el flequillo y dejándome su aliento a menta en los labios. De alguna manera llegamos a un lugar repleto de pequeños televisores que mostraban todos los sectores de la mansión, desde donde los muchachos pudieron apagar la alarma. Sobre el tablero de control había una taza de café a medio tomar… y estaba tibio.

- Alguien ha estado aquí recientemente –declaró Kevin.

- Alguien que nos ha estado vigilando –agregó Leon.

- Oigan –me centré en una habitación en particular-… Aquella… aquella –señalé con el dedo la imagen de un reloj de pie enorme y una pared espejo-… ¡Allí estuve encerrada! Así que alguien me observaba después de todo…

- ¡Brennan no está! –se alarmó Kevin al ver que ya no se encontraba en la sala de control.

Los tres comenzamos a observar todos los televisores buscando a la muchacha y casi al mismo tiempo vociferamos:

- ¡Allí!

- ¿Qué hace en la recepción? –me pregunté en voz alta.

- Qué demonios… –Kevin apoyó sus manos con tal poderío sobre el tablero que dejó caer la taza al suelo y luego salió disparado hacia la puerta- ¡Ni siquiera tiene un arma, no puede salir sola! –se justificó antes de perderlo de vista y los que quedamos allí vimos como Brennan abría la puerta principal y salía de la mansión.

- Kevin estará bien –me reconfortó Leon y me sentí mejor.

Aunque dijera lo obvio, incluso aunque mintiera… siempre me sentía mejor al oír su voz. Quise sonreír, quise hablar, quise poder animarlo también pero, por el contrario, cuando abrí la boca sentí un revoltijo en el estómago y una picazón interna que me llevó a retorcerme y agarrarme el torso con los brazos. Cuando las náuseas se intensificaron comencé a toser y en medio de las arcadas sentí como me subía el calor por el esófago hasta llenarme de un gusto óxido y áspero que me quemaba la lengua. Tardé unos segundos en comprender que estaba expeliendo sangre a borbotones. Leon intentaba ayudarme pero era inútil, siempre había más sangre luchando por expulsarse de mi garganta y en un arrebato lo empujé hacia atrás con tal fuerza que se estrelló contra una gaveta luego de resbalarse con el café derramado. De allí cayó un libro enorme, que se abrió con el impacto y despidió una cerámica en forma de rombo del tamaño de una mano, en el centro tenía una corona.

Cuando por fin se detuvo la hemorragia me senté en el suelo y bebí un poco del agua; lo que fuera que estuviera sucediéndome excedía el golpe que me habían dado en la cabeza y estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Mientras recuperaba fuerzas mi compañero dio vuelta la pequeña habitación buscando algo que encajara con el rombo cerámico, hasta que se dio cuenta que era una especie de llave.

- Es un puzzle –me explicó-, vamos, Claire. Sólo debemos ponerlo junto a los demás.

- No sé si pueda moverme –me excusé-, ni siquiera sabemos…

- ¡Sí que sé! Mira lo que dice aquí, en el libro de donde cayó la llave: _el pino es un ornamento de alta gama, su origen data desde los inicios del pueblo sumerio, la cultura más antigua del mundo. Es un símbolo de poder, de fuerza, de energía eterna..._

- No entiendo qué…

- Hay más, hay más: _El pino es el poder… Sólo es verdadero poder el que abre todas las puertas… une los rombos del rey y tendrás la llave maestra_… ¿lo ves? Unimos los rombos y obtenemos el pino, la piña que nos falta.

- Leon, estoy cansada… ¿Has hablado con Kevin?

- Lo vi salir hace rato al bosque en busca de Brennan por las cámaras de seguridad… y no responde el radio. Debemos apresurarnos, Claire. Debemos ir a los laboratorios subterráneos a buscar a Sherry y luego iremos por los demás. No podemos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo gente!

- ¡Y por eso no puedo perderte a ti! ¡Estás débil! No sé qué demonios te han hecho, pero quien sea que haya estado aquí nos ha estado viendo dar vueltas como unos idiotas y nos ha conducido como marionetas hacia donde ha querido. Hemos estado cumpliendo al pie de la letra el siniestro plan de alguien que nos ha puesto una trampa desde el principio.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos antes de entrar…

- Por eso mismo me niego a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tú quédate aquí mismo. Iré a recolectar los rombos, puedes seguir mi trayecto a través de las cámaras y me avisas en caso de que veas peligro. En cuanto lo consiga, iré por la piña que nos falta. Y luego vendré por ti.

Intenté mostrarme en desacuerdo, pero de antemano supe que cualquier excusa que pusiera sería inútil, así que asentí con desgano y contuve las ganas de llorar. Durante varios minutos observé a Leon yendo y viniendo por las habitaciones del ala este, donde no había zombies, a través de los televisores que había frente a mí… hasta que se cortó la transmisión y el sonido de la estática se apoderó del ambiente.


	7. Confundida

**CAPÍTULO VII – _Confundida_**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sola ideando planes funestos para ir a buscar a Leon. En realidad no salí de la sala de televisores porque ni siquiera tenía un arma, y si la suerte estaba conmigo y daba con él tan sólo le dificultaría las cosas el doble porque tendría que cuidar de mí -que seguía bastante débil-, además de sí mismo… Pero llegó antes de que perdiera la cabeza. Por pura felicidad me eché sobre él y lo abracé con toda la fuerza que pude reunir.

- ¿Estás bien? –investigué mientras buscaba mordidas en su cuerpo.

- Perfecto –casi alardeó enseñándome la piña que nos faltaba-. Ahora vámonos de aquí porque el ala este se colmó de muertos…

- Leon, se cortó la transmisión… estaba tan preocupada.

- Sí, tuve algunos inconvenientes… y por _inconvenientes_ me refiero a que alguien me la estuvo poniendo difícil. Liberar zombies hambrientos en los momentos menos oportunos no es de lo más _cool_, pero qué va… Aquí estoy.

- Supongo que las cosas no serán más fáciles en las instalaciones subterráneas.

- De todas maneras deberíamos ir ya mismo, temo que…

No hizo falta decir más, yo confiaba sobremanera en Leon así que asentí y di un paso hacia delante. Todavía estaba algo mareada, pero podía caminar sola; antes de salir Leon me tomó de la mano y me dio una _Beretta_. No tardamos mucho en llegar a las estatuas del descanso de la gran escalinata, pero mientras mi compañero intentaba encajar la piña en el pecho de Spencer y yo hacía guardia, avisté cómo la puerta principal se abría lentamente y una cabeza de perro que parecía un pastor alemán, aunque sin pelo y casi sin piel directamente, se asomaba y clavaba sus ojos vacíos en mí. Levanté la pistola inmediatamente y apunté, pero antes de disparar una media docena más de perros endemoniados entró galopando y en pocas zancadas me rodearon; di dos o tres disparos pero eran demasiados para mí, entonces empezaron a morder mis brazos, mis piernas, mi estómago… todo me ardía, todo me dolía. Comencé a gritar de dolor, de rabia, de desesperación…

- Claire, Claire –me llamaba Leon mientras me sacudía, pero yo sólo pensaba en el ardor.

Y entonces abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Leon al borde del infarto, que no dejaba de repetir mi nombre y casi sollozaba.

- Los… los perros. Estaban mordiéndome –recordé.

- Estamos solos, Claire… tú y yo, nadie más.

- Yo… pero –observé mis extremidades y estaban intactas, nada ni nadie me había roído.

- Algo está sucediendo contigo, ya no hay dudas.

- Vamos, vamos, debemos encontrar a Sherry –me levanté como pude de la escalera y, apoyándome en él, caminé hasta el ascensor que estaba frente a nosotros. Ni siquiera llegué a ver el momento en que Leon había destrabado la salida de emergencia.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres bajar, Claire?

- Sí, completamente… –dije todavía pensando si mi nombre era Claire- ¿hay noticias de Kevin?

- Todavía no responde al radio.

Hubiera dicho alguna blasfemia en voz alta pero decidí guardar la energía para respirar. Habíamos perdido a Kevin por culpa de Brennan, pero la verdad es que ella también estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Después de todo ambos andaban por el bosque y allí podía haber perros… como mínimo.

El ronroneo que hacía el pequeño ascensor mientras descendía me revolvía las entrañas, pero me mantuve firme y dejé la mente en blanco para no pensar en nada que me hiciera enflaquecer. Ya tenía suficiente con Leon observándome a cada rato como si necesitara vigilancia perpetua. No sabía qué se traía entre manos pero había algo en él que me intranquilizaba.

- ¿Vamos? –me preguntó en cuanto nos detuvimos y encendió una pequeña linterna que sacó de su cinturón.

Frente a nosotros había un único pasadizo, por lo que nos echamos a transitarlo. Leon tomó posición delante de mí y eso de caminar con un arma y una linterna simultáneamente se le daba bastante bien, al menos desde mi perspectiva. Anduvimos algunos minutos en plena oscuridad hasta que a lo lejos detectamos faroles. Yo ya no estaba tan segura de querer andar por allí… o incluso del _por qué_ estábamos allí.

- Necesito que aguardes aquí –me pidió Leon-, no puedo protegernos a ambos si llegase a suceder algo.

- Estoy bien –dije con seguridad y me adelante para enfrentar la repentina claridad.

Aquellos túneles eran algo más acogedores porque había lámparas cada dos ó tres metros pero, a la vez, me encandilaban y me hacían perder el sentido de vez en cuando. No poseíamos mapas de las nuevas instalaciones, por ello abríamos cada puerta con la que nos topábamos… pero no hubo resultado. Estábamos a punto de girar sobre nuestros pies y regresar al ascensor cuando advertimos un falso muro de pura suerte. Me había apoyado en él para descansar cuando se hizo un eco hueco y Leon se echó al suelo y pasó un dedo previamente ensalivado al ras de la superficie.

- Hay algo del otro lado –me anunció-: siento aire fresco.

Sin necesidad de más comentarios me moví y Leon enfundó su arma para luego patear con todas sus fuerzas la tapia, ésta cedió sin más y nos encontramos con un pequeño recoveco con un televisor blanco y negro en el que se veía a una personita sentada en una cama.

- Sherry –deseé.

Inmóvil, me concentré en la imagen y perdí conciencia del resto del mundo. Pero pronto me percaté de que Leon estaba dándole patadas a una puerta dentro de la sala. Cuando no pudo más con los jadeos sacó su pistola y le disparo a las bisagras, hasta que lo que nos separaba del cuarto que estaba viendo en pantalla se redujo a pedazos. Casi bailoteando me deslicé hasta allí y llamé a gritos sacudiendo la cabeza como loca:

- ¡Sherry! ¡Sherry!

- ¡Claire, oh, Claire! –sollozó la niña que a penas podía hablar de la conmoción y corrió hacia mí para rodearme la cintura con sus brazos.

Su cabello estaba algo despeinado, pero era la única señal alarmante que había en ella. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta azules y el resto parecía en orden.

- Sherry –dijo Leon con una media sonrisa y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, presionándolo ligeramente en un gesto de aliento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? –investigué.

- No, no lo sé. No lo creo –resopló sin soltarme-, no recuerdo mucho. Estaba en la estación de policía aguardando cuando… y luego desperté aquí.

- Déjame verte –le pedí y me arrodillé frente a ella, revisándole los brazos y cualquier sector de piel que tuviera descubierto.

- ¡Claire! –se exaltó Leon- Quieta. –susurró y luego se concentró en mi nuca, que había quedado delante de él- Te han inyectado algo –al fin dijo.

- ¿Qué dices? –me sorprendí mientras me tocaba con la mano la parte baja del cuello y descubrí que me dolía. Al voltearme divisé a Leon sacando su arma, pero me le adelanté apuntándole con la mía y poniendo a Sherry detrás de mí- ¿Estás con ellos, verdad? –pregunté con fiereza eligiendo un punto fijo en su pecho.

- Baja el arma, Claire –oí detrás de mí y aquella voz me hizo temblar las rodillas.

- ¡Chris! –chillé desesperada y me giré para encontrarme con él… pero no estaba- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! –volvía a bramar y Sherry se alejó de mí, perpleja- ¡Quiero a mi hermano en éste instante!

Leon había dejado de observarme y tenía la mirada clavada en sus pies, pero luego de mi grito levantó la cabeza con lentitud y descubrí sus facciones diferentes. Se lo veía acuoso, pero no era transpiración; tenía sectores de carne en putrefacción y sus ojos estaban tan vacíos como los de aquellos perros que me habían atacado. Dio un alarido nostálgico y ansioso antes de dar un paso hacia mí, pero sin que pudiera defenderme una Sherry-zombie estaba carcomiéndome la pierna con furor. Casi le disparé del pánico, pero antes de apretar el gatillo dejé caer el arma y me acuclillé para tomarme la cabeza con los brazos porque me sentía aturdida. Temía que los zombies de mis ex amigos me engulleran con avidez, pero sólo podía llorar y hamacarme en un vaivén deprimente que me hacía dar gemidos melancólicos.

Y de un momento a otro la manía se detuvo y hubo silencio.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y busqué apoyo pero mis extremidades estaban lánguidas y mi espalda y piernas descansaban sobre unos brazos de mármol que me sostenían con cuidado.

- ¿Leon? –reconocí aquel flequillo dorado danzando con la corriente debido a su andar apresurado.

- ¡Claire! –escuché la voz de Sherry y entonces Leon se detuvo y, luego de depositarme en el suelo, suspiró y se mordió el labio con cansancio.

- Estamos buscando una salida, el ascensor de las piñas sólo baja, no sube.

- Hemos ido a comprobarlo mientras dormías –me aclaró la niña, que se amparaba detrás de Leon como si me temiera.

- Hey… –le sonreí, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que ha sucedido? –habló Leon.

- ¿Qué? –entorné los ojos y entonces una ráfaga de imágenes pobló mi memoria- ¡Demonios! –me eché hacia atrás y me arrinconé contra un muro, observando mi alrededor con consternación y buscando una salida, pero tan solo había tuberías corroídas y bifurcaciones en penumbras- ¡Ustedes intentaron comerme! –me enfadé y en cuanto oí mis palabras comprendí lo absurdo en ellas.

- No somos zombies –Sherry se cruzó de brazos y enalteció la barbilla.

- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que hay algo mal contigo –expuso Leon y tragué saliva aún sin poder emitir sonido.

Estaba segura de haber oído la voz de mi hermano momentos antes, pero también estaba segura de haber sido mordida por perros… y por Sherry. La misma Sherry que me observaba con repulsa a menos de un metro. De acuerdo, aquello del ataque zombie no podía ser otra cosa que mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, pero ¿por qué? Era como si tuviera pesadillas estando despierta…

- Sí, también lo creo –al fin confirmé con abatimiento.

Estaba a punto de explicarles lo que había visto cuando sentí una presencia desde el otro extremo del corredor y pasos secos que se acercaban. Leon desenfundó su pistola al mismo tiempo que yo y nos plantamos delante de Sherry para protegerla en el momento justo en que avisté lo que venía por nosotros. Si tuviera que compararlo con algo familiar, diría que aquello se parecía a una pantera, pero únicamente por su anatomía y sus movimientos felinos. En algún momento había sido un animal de pelaje negro, pero tan sólo le quedaban algunos sectores salubres, ya que tenía a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo úlceras colosales y diferentes clases de secreciones que desprendían un inconfundible hedor a fermentación; sin contar su tamaño que era más similar al de un caballo. La fiera movió de lado a lado lo que quedaba de su cola en un gesto amenazante y antes de gruñir con vehemencia clavó las garras en el suelo, tomó impulso con sus patas traseras y se proyectó en dirección a Leon.

- ¡Huye de aquí! –le ordené a Sherry, pero la pantera ni siquiera le echó un vistazo mientras corría a ocultarse detrás de unos toneles.

Leon daba piruetas hábilmente intentando escapar del monstruo y yo pretendía apuntar para dispararle, pero era tan veloz que me dificultaba la tarea. Tal vez si no hubiera estado aún algo mareada habría sido de más ayuda, pero lo cierto era que la pantera tampoco me quería a mí: sólo perseguía a Leon. Daba mordiscones al aire, gruñía, arañaba los muros y daba saltos magnánimos en su afán de alimentarse de nuestro líder, al que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para disparar mientras esquivaba los zarpazos. De alguna manera logré la concentración suficiente para enfocar el objetivo y descargué nueve cartuchos en el lomo del animal; éste se volteó a verme con una expresión casi de indignación y Leon aprovechó el descuido para plantarle en la cabeza tres fogonazos más. Cuando la bestia cedió y se derrumbó con impotencia ambos nos echamos al suelo y acabamos la tarea con nuestros respectivos cuchillos; no era buena idea gastar toda la munición en un solo enemigo.

- Somos un buen equipo –sentencié.

Leon movió el rostro para sacarse el flequillo de los ojos y se sentó con lasitud para descansar, ya que había estado andando en círculos durante un largo rato mientras yo reunía fuerzas para orientarme. Sherry se nos acercó dubitativa y, sin sacarle la mirada de encima a la alimaña, balbuceó:

- No… no ha querido hacernos daño a nosotras.

Me toqué la nuca para secarme el sudor y volví a sentir aquel dolor punzante… que me recordó lo que Leon había indicado anteriormente: me habían inyectado algo.


	8. Pesadilla

**CAPÍTULO VIII – _Pesadilla_ **

Anduvimos por las instalaciones subterráneas durante más de una hora buscando alguna salida, pero no tuvimos suerte. Al menos no nos topamos con ninguna pantera u otro tipo de bicho hematófago o caníbal, lo cual ya era decir bastante. Ninguno de los tres emitía sonido porque no sabíamos qué decir; era evidente que sucedía algo, pero no era productivo sacar conclusiones de la nada. Ya casi me daba por vencida cuando un computador hizo un eco que nos llamó la atención a lo lejos y corrimos hacia él. Había sido utilizado hacía poco tiempo porque figuraba el envío de un video hacía pocas horas hacia Europa. Leon se las ingenió para penetrar en los archivos y abrió el mensaje.

_- Creo que esto va a interesarte, Redfield_ –decía un hombre de mediana edad con gafas y el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás-. _Lo único mejor que un final grandioso, es un final grandioso con público._

Luego el hombre se echaba a reír maliciosamente y cuando se alejaba de la lente y se veía el resto de la habitación… allí estaba yo: tendida sobre una armazón completamente inconsciente y a su merced.

- Wesker –murmuró Sherry, siendo la única que lo conocía; pero para esas alturas estaba segura de que Leon lo supondría al igual que yo.

Entonces Wesker tomaba una jeringa de un tablerillo y me inyectaba algo en la nuca, justo donde me dolía. Luego volvía a reírse y se cortaba la transmisión.

- Sólo te quería a ti –señaló Leon algo pasmado-… todo esto ha sido por ti. Es decir, por tu hermano.

- ¿De qué hablas? –presioné los dientes y los puños.

- Wesker quiere atraer a Chris, Claire… ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que poniéndote en peligro?

- Oigan –nos interrumpió Sherry señalando pilas y pilas de papeles-, creo que…

_- Síntesis del Virus N_ –leí el nombre de un informe y cerré los ojos por no gritar de rabia.

- Permíteme –me pidió Leon y se hizo cargo de la lectura en voz alta de la información-: _mutación del material genético del sujeto uno… animales y humanos expuestos continúan reaccionando de la misma forma… muerte cerebral… control motriz para las necesidades básicas, poderío, agresividad… redefinición completa del concepto de guerra química…_

- Busca algo que no sepamos –me impacienté.

- Aquí estoy yo –punteó Sherry otro documento con una imagen suya.

_- El sujeto ha asimilado restos del Virus G en su organismo y de alguna manera ha detenido la degeneración… La evolución del virus trae esperanzas de una posible fusión… El desarrollo del Virus N: el futuro en armas biológicas…_ Oh, no –Leon se detuvo.

- ¿Qué? –me inquieté.

_- Proyecto Nightmare_ –refirió-: la _N_ es por _Nightmare_. Aquí dice que el nuevo virus desarrolla en el huésped una especie de esquizofrenia, de alguna forma ataca la percepción de la realidad y… hace que las pesadillas se vuelvan realidad antes de perder por completo la cabeza y convertirse en un caníbal autómata, básicamente. Es extremadamente degenerativo y erige una paranoia sin escalas…

- Muchas gracias –suspiré.

- Lo siento –se apresuró a decir-… O sea que tú estás infectada y por eso la pantera no te ha atacado. Pero tampoco le ha interesado ir por Sherry.

- Ella es portadora del Virus G, Leon –conmemoré-. Ambas estamos infectadas, pero sólo yo acabaré alimentándome de los vivos –dije extrañadamente aliviada-… eso ya es algo.

- Estarás bien, Claire –Sherry me tomó de la mano y la estreché contra mí.

- Entonces –recapituló Leon-: Wesker necesitaba a Sherry para obtener muestras del Virus G, necesario para el desarrollo del Virus N, y te lo ha inyectado a ti para atraer a tu hermano, eso explica el motivo por el cual nos ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo… Está esperando que Chris venga por ti. Y mientras tanto lo vigila todo a través de las cámaras…

- Creo que necesito aire –y cerré los ojos para calmarme nuevamente. Mientras tanto Leon comenzó a rebuscar en cada rincón hasta encontrar algunos mapas y trazó un camino para regresar al primer piso.

- De acuerdo, creo que tengo un plan –determinó.

Me dejé conducir por él todo el trayecto y pronto nos topamos con una escalera de barras fijada en un muro que debía sacarnos del subsuelo. Del otro lado nos topamos con la habitación donde había hallado mi cuchillo de combate luego de despertar infectada y de alguna manera aquello tuvo sentido: de seguro aquel también había sido el recorrido de Wesker. De ahí en adelante sólo nos topamos con tres muertos vivos de los que se encargó sin esfuerzo Leon, hasta que llegamos al hall principal.

Estaba pensando en sentarme en los peldaños a descansar cuando oí gemidos ávidos detrás de nosotros. Y al este. Y al oeste. Había zombies saliendo de cada puerta a la vista y todos tenían la misma expresión de ansiedad y avidez en lo que alguna vez habían sido sus rostros. Sus vestimentas hechas harapos y los sectores corroídos me ponían los pelos de punta, pero lo que más me encrespaba era el número que no dejaba de crecer…

- ¡Están por todas partes! –exclamé y desenfundé el arma, pero eran demasiados. Tomé a Sherry de la mano y corrimos hacia la puerta doble por la que habíamos entrado a la mansión mientras Leon nos cubría disparando a cuantos podía.

- ¡Supongo que ya no le servimos a Wesker! –mi compañero intentó bromear y casi me hubiera reído si la tranquera no hubiera estado cerrada a cal y a canto.

- ¡Mierda! –le di un disparo a la cerradura, pero no hubo caso.

Me posicioné delante de Sherry y Leon se detuvo a mi lado, protegiéndola ambos con nuestros cuerpos y disparando cada uno a su frente, intentando mantener a los zombies fuera de nuestro alcance, pero pronto comprendimos que era inútil… Mi peor pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad, aquella que solía tener en los días de lluvia, aquella que no había podido dejar atrás desde lo sucedido en Raccoon City. Pero esta vez no estaba durmiendo en el campus de la Universidad, ni estaba siento víctima de uno de los efectos secundarios del Virus N: ésta vez estaba sucediendo realmente.

- Me quedan tres balas –decretó Leon.

- A mi no me queda ninguna –solté con un hilo de voz y saqué el cuchillo de combate dejando caer la semiautomática al suelo.

Di un paso al frente en posición ofensiva y entonces un chispazo se hizo cargo de mi agresor. Uno a uno los zombies fueron cayendo presas de certeros disparos en el cráneo y Leon y yo comenzamos a rebuscar con la mirada a nuestro salvador, sin ver más allá de nuestras sombras debido a la repentina humareda. Tosiendo y entrecerrando los ojos nos abrimos paso entre los cuerpos inactivos de los que momentos antes habían representado nuestro triste final hasta alejarnos de la masacre.

- Demonios –balbuceó Leon con la mirada clavada en la galería del primer piso y entonces yo también observé: allí había un hombre con el cabello dorado y un atuendo muy similar al de mi compañero… En realidad todo en él se le parecía, hasta la forma de pararse.

- ¿Quién eres? –clamé.

- Henry G. Kennedy, señorita… –me saludó el oyente- ¡A sus servicios!


	9. Juguemos en el bosque…

**CAPÍTULO IX – _Juguemos en el bosque…_**

El joven frente a nosotros tenía algo más que el apellido de Leon. Era una copia suya, pero con las facciones menos corroídas: como ver al Leon de Raccoon City, sin la experiencia plasmada en cada línea de su rostro y la seriedad y sabiduría tácitas en su mirada. Aún en silencio y sosteniendo el fusil de francotirador se lo veía alegre, altanero, inmaduro… Todo lo contrario al otro Kennedy.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Leon con una innegable irritación.

- Antes que nada, muchas gracias por salvarnos –me apresuré a decir.

- Alguien necesitaba ayuda, por algo me has dado el transmisor, ¿no? –se indignó Henry.

- ¡Oh! –recordé- ¡He sido yo! Cuando… cuando estaba casi inconsciente presioné el botón del reloj pulsera… ¡Pero eso fue hace horas!

- Tuve algunos inconvenientes, preciosa –me sonrió el pequeño Kennedy-, pero aquí estoy.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? –Leon casi demostró preocupación.

- Bueno, por empezar el bosque no está tan tranquilo como me habías asegurado… Está poblado de bichos que no sabría categorizar, pero sí sé decirte qué querían de mí… En cuanto logré escapar y entrar en la casa por una ventana, me encontré con decenas de no-muertos deambulando por los corredores; y cuando creí que ya estaba a salvo, me quedé encerrado en una habitación. Como si fuera poco tengo que llegar y salvarte el trasero –concluyó con una risita maliciosa.

- Tenía todo bajo control –mintió Leon y me mostré fraternal cruzándome de brazos en su apoyo.

- De seguro te has quedado encerrado por el cierre general de seguridad. La puerta del frente también está atrancada –agregué-. Debemos hallar la manera de huir de aquí antes de que la cosa se ponga peor. Ya no tenemos munición.

- Lo pides, lo tienes –dijo Henry y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa-: toma –y me dio dos cargadores para mi pistola. Luego le dio otros dos a Leon, pero ninguno de los dos habló.

- Antes de marcharnos –oímos decir a Sherry-… necesitamos la cura para Claire.

- Tiene razón –decretó Leon casi como si estuviera hablándose a sí mismo-, pero no podemos ir todos juntos. Iré al subsuelo a investigar, ustedes tres deberían aguardar por mí en un lugar seguro.

- No te dejaré ir solo –dije con turbación.

- ¿Y se supone que yo me quede haciendo de niñera mientras ustedes dos se van de excursión? –se impacientó Henry- ¡Lo dudo!

- No es seguro para Sherry andar de nuevo por allí –explicó Leon-, tampoco lo es para Claire debido a sus alucinaciones… y no me sentiré tranquilo si las dejo solas; te estoy confiando mi vida, Henry –confesó con toda su seriedad plasmada en un tono de voz infalible.

- ¿No tenemos voto en esto? –me indigné.

- No –respondieron los Kennedy a dúo y de pronto parecieron la misma persona. Se observaron presionando la mandíbula durante unos segundos y luego Leon se volteó mientras Henry relajaba su postura.

- Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda –Leon nos guiñó el ojo y se apresuró a bajar por el ascensor de las estatuillas apuntando su pistola hacia arriba.

Ninguno de los tres estaba de acuerdo con la inútil tarea de sentarse a esperar, pero al parecer tampoco estábamos dispuestos a contradecir a nuestro líder. Así que nos fuimos a aquella habitación del ala este que estaba tras la puerta simple, donde me habían golpeado en la cabeza, ya que el hall colmado de cadáveres era algo desagradable. Mientras buscaba los papeles sobre los STARS o alguna otra pista –que por supuesto habían desaparecido-, Henry se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y Sherry se apoyó en su costado, somnolienta.

- Duérmete si quieres, no me iré a ningún lado –le ofreció Henry y la niña pronto cerró los ojos.

- Le caes bien –sonreí.

- Bueno, les salvé la vida hace un rato, ¿no? Supongo que pueden confiar en mí.

- Creo que lo que inspira confianza es el parecido que tienes a…

- Ni lo digas –me interrumpió-. No tienes una idea de lo que es ser la sombra del gran Leon S. Kennedy –y suspiró.

- Yo creo que debe ser muy… instructivo ser su hermano.

- Lo es. He aprendido todo lo que sé de él. Incluso he decidido unirme a la fuerza porque todo lo que he querido siempre es… que se enorgullezca de mí. Supongo que en ocasiones lo trato como si fuera mi padre –se mordió el labio y movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¿Y tu padre? –dejé la pesquisa y me senté en el suelo frente a él.

- ¡Muy buena pregunta! –bufó- Leon siempre ha estado para mí desde que tengo memoria, por eso mismo yo siempre estaré para él… y respetaré sus decisiones.

- ¿De eso iba lo de hace un rato? Eso de las miradas y la conversación silenciosa entre ambos.

- El hombre sabe lo que hace –suspiró-… Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Soy Claire Redfield –le sonreí y me sentí tonta. Como si un Kennedy no fuera suficiente…

- Pues ha sido un placer evitar que te conviertas en uno de esos bichos, Claire. Hubiera deseado llegar antes, pero qué va.

- Lo hiciste en el momento oportuno, muchas gracias.

- ¿Y cómo es eso del antídoto?

- Bueno… resulta que me han infectado con algo que me pone paranoica y febril, pero por el momento me encuentro bien, descuida. Tal vez la adrenalina me ha dado lucidez.

Henry me observó como si estuviera chiflada, pero tuvo la educación de guardar silencio. Por un buen rato nos mantuvimos en afonía y las ideas en mi cabeza quedaron en reposo. Era bueno estarme en blanco unos momentos. Sherry dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Henry y, por lo general, estábamos a gusto en aquella habitación… hasta que sonó mi radio.

_- Claire, Claire, por favor, cambio_ –se oyó la voz de Brennan.

- ¿Brennan, eres tú? Aquí Claire –respondí.

_- Tengo el radio de Kevin, nos han atacado y no puedo encontrarlo, estoy en el bosque._

- ¿Por qué has salido, eh? Sabías que era peligroso, ¿en qué parte te encuentras?

_- Todo luce estúpidamente igual, maldita sea. Hay árboles, no lo sé… hay perros, Claire, hay zombies, no sé qué más hay, pero no puedo encontrar a Kevin._

- Todas las puertas están cerradas, Brennan, dime cómo salir.

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ehmm… Mira, la puerta del frente tiene un procedimiento distinto. Debes teclear mi nombre en la máquina de escribir que está junto a la escalera y se abrirá independientemente del resto. _

- Iremos por ti, cambio y fuera.

Henry ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar de qué iba aquella conversación, tan sólo se puso en pie con cuidado de que Sherry no despertara.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella? –la señaló con la mirada.

- No creo que debamos llevarla…

- No estoy seguro de que aquí corra menos peligro.

- ¿Tienes un radio? –y me lo entregó- De acuerdo… –me lo pensé unos segundos pero no había tiempo que perder, así que me acuclillé y moví con serenidad a Sherry- Hey, hey… Debemos salir unos momentos, pero quiero que te quedes aquí, ¿sí?

- Lo haré –acordó la niña y no me sorprendió que se tomara las cosas con calma. Siempre había sido muy madura para su edad.

- Aquí tienes el radio de Henry, nos hablas si sucede algo… Pero no salgas de la habitación.

Sherry asintió y se abrazó al radio apretando los dientes. Si tenía miedo o ganas de llorar, no nos lo dejaría saber. Así que con una sensación horrible recorriéndome la espalda y una poderosa voz que me decía a gritos que no valía la pena abandonarla por salvar a Brennan, salimos de allí.

Dando saltitos sobre los cadáveres de los que solían ser personas desparramados en el hall, deletreé _Brennan_ en la máquina de escribir y se oyó un clic que retumbó en toda la estancia. Tal y como ella había profetizado la puerta se abrió cuando giramos la perilla.

- ¿Cómo es que el nombre de la muchacha que vamos a rescatar es la clave? ¿Acaso es nuestra enemiga? –consultó Henry mientras salíamos.

- Es la hija del jefe de seguridad de la mansión…

Dicho en voz alta aquello sonaba todavía más sospechoso y sentí unas enormes ganas de virar mis pies y regresar hasta Sherry, pero sabía que Leon hubiera querido ayudar a la joven.

- Mi hermano también iría por ella –dijo Henry y me alegró saber que estábamos en la misma sintonía.

- Sí, lo sé… Incluso si es la peor de las ideas –concluí una vez que estuvimos fuera.

Henry desenfundó un revólver que brilló a la luz de la luna y captó toda mi atención. De pronto me sentí indefensa con mi _Beretta_ y hubiera querido preguntarle qué modelo era, pero me mordí la lengua y continué con mi andar silencioso. De seguro mi expresión habló por sí sola, porque el muchacho me susurró:

_- Mágnum.44._ Lo único que quedó de papá…

La _Mágnum.44_ alcanzaba más de cuatrocientos metros por segundo y era utilizada para la caza mayor, lo que me pareció muy adecuado para nuestra travesía por el bosque. Aunque yo tenía cierto conocimiento en armas, estaba segura de que una como aquella me dislocaría el brazo si intentaba dispararla, lo que me llevó a considerar que de seguro Henry tenía en torso ejercitado y un mando increíble si podía hacerlo sin problemas.

Continuamos caminando alertas a cada sonido extraño, pero nada se interpuso en nuestra vía. Nos adentramos en la frondosidad y llamé al radio de Kevin en reiteradas ocasiones, pero nadie nos respondió. Así que seguimos andando… hasta que algo gruñó en la lejanía. Con la vista completamente reducida debido a la oscuridad me detuve y empuñé mi pistola conteniendo la respiración, pero Henry se colocó unas gafas de visión nocturna y sin demasiado esfuerzo apunto a la nada y disparó. Allá a lo lejos se oyó un bramido de dolor y suspiré. No sólo su revólver era algo increíble… también su puntería. Pero el disparo tan sólo nos causó problemas, porque en menos de un minuto comenzaron a oírse gemidos desde todas las direcciones y los enemigos no tardaron en aparecer. Corrimos hacia unos árboles y Henry me ayudó a trepar, para luego hacerlo él. Desde allí avistamos una horda de no-muertos acercarse cojeando y con varias heridas post-mortem que de seguro encajaban con las mandíbulas de los perros zombies.

- Déjamelos a mí –casi me ordenó Henry y me guardé mis quejas en cuanto echó hacia delante su rifle con un movimiento del torso. No había visto que lo llevaba colgando de la espalda.

Uno a uno comenzó a derribar a nuestros oponentes y me vi obligada a interceder en cuanto avisté perros viniendo por detrás. Estuvimos varios minutos disparando y algunos zombies llegaron hasta nuestro árbol, pero ninguno logró escalar hasta nosotros sin recibir un fogonazo en la frente de bienvenida. Cuando estuvimos a salvo me apoyé en el tronco y respiré con dificultad, debido al cansancio; entonces la transpiración de mis manos me hizo resbalar y caí como un peso muerto en medio del pastizal. Un zombie que no estaba del todo muerto me tomó de los tobillos y me atrajo hacia él, pero le di una patada en el rostro que le quebró el cuello y se desplomó al instante. Con el aliento entrecortado me levanté y alejé de mi atacante, y entonces vi a lo lejos otra sombra…

- ¡Henry, no! –grité en cuanto lo vi apuntando. Corrí hacia allí y me interpuse entre la mira y el hombre que se acercaba- ¡Chris! –sollocé, histérica.

- ¡Claire, demonios! –oí decir a Henry antes de saltar del árbol y marchar hacia nosotros tomando su cuchillo.

Mientras el muchacho se me acercaba me apresuré a llegar a Chris, que tenía un atuendo inusual y el cabello algo diferente… Pero era mi hermano, había venido por mí, él siempre iría por mí…

- ¡No le harás daño! –me enfurecí con Henry y le apunté con mi _Beretta_.

Henry se detuvo en seco y levantó las manos en el aire, dejando caer el cuchillo. El pecho me retemblaba y las manos me sudaban todavía más que antes mientras sostenía mi pistola, pero me quedé inmóvil mientras oía los pasos de Chris detrás de mí, acercándose cada vez más a prisa.

- ¡Claire, es un zombie, demonios! ¡Te asesinará! –me advirtió Henry, pero yo no podía oírlo, no quería hacerlo…

La vista se me nubló y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, aterrada, afligida. En el fondo sabía que le apuntaba a la persona equivocada, pero mientras mi mente me dijera que aquel que venía con paso seguro hacia mí era mi hermano, no podría hacerle daño… así que aguardé. Me entregué a mi enemigo cerrando los ojos y llorando a todas voces, deseando que mi muerte fuera rápida. Henry seguía rogándome que bajara el arma, pero su voz dejó de tener sentido para mí, yo sólo quería que todo acabara.

De pronto todo se convirtió en un eco que me quemaba por dentro y me dejé caer al suelo, me abracé a mi misma y chillé. Había algo dentro de mí que quería salir, que quería tomar el control, que me hacía sentir cosas que yo no quería sentir. Porque yo no quería morir, yo quería rescatar a Sherry y a cuantos pudiera y encontrar a Chris.

Por sobre todas las cosas, yo quería vivir.

Y me había empecinado en hacerlo durante mi paso por Raccoon City, ¿por qué no intentarlo ahora también? Comencé a golpear mi cabeza en un intento de salir del aturdimiento y descubrí a qué se debía el barullo que me ensordecía. Sobre nuestras cabezas, allá en lo alto, irrumpía en medio del diáfano cielo un helicóptero desde el cual se disparó un proyectil que fue a dar a la frente del zombie que momentos antes había defendido con mi vida. Y antes de que el helicóptero se diera la vuelta y se marchara, una persona saltó y abrió su paracaídas.

_- Claire, ¡ven rápido!_ –oímos proferir a Sherry a través del radio.


	10. El STARS que no pudo ser

**CAPÍTULO X – _El STARS que no pudo ser_**

La voz casi desesperada de Sherry me sacó del trance y me levanté con determinación, mirando de soslayo al cuerpo inerte del zombie que había tenido todas las chances de convertirse en mi catador personal. Henry siguió con la mirada la órbita del paracaidista y me indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio, ya que no había caído muy lejos de nosotros. Luego estiró su mano hacia mí comprobando si ya había salido del planeta demencia y la tomé para responderle sin palabras, aunque andar tomados de la mano fue un poco incómodo, así que me solté en cuanto pude. En pocas zancadas llegamos hasta donde estaba el desconocido y nos tranquilizamos de inmediato al ver la insignia de STARS en su brazo. Era un hombre robusto y fornido que tranquilamente podía medir dos metros y llevaba una barba pelirroja que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Tomó un cuchillo _Bowie_ como el de Chris de su omóplato y cortó las cuerdas del paracaídas hasta deshacerse de él. Cuando di un paso hacia delante para presentarme tomó un revólver todavía más pulcro que el de Henry y lo apuntó hacia nosotros.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? Hable o disparo –amenazó.

- Soy Claire Redfield –me presenté saliendo de la penumbra-, él es Henry Kennedy.

- ¿Claire Redfield? –preguntó consternado y se relajó de inmediato, bajando su arma- Vaya, esto ha sido fácil. Soy Barry Burton, ex miembro de los STARS y amigo personal de Chris Redfield.

- Leí sobre ti –recordé-, estabas en Virginia.

- Así es –me confirmó-, tu hermano me contactó para que viniera a recatarte luego de recibir un video, y como estaba más cerca…

- ¿Él está en Europa con Valentine, verdad?

- Oye, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?

- He hallado unos archivos dentro de la mansión y sospecho que Wesker sabe sobre todos sus movimientos, ¡debemos advertirles!

- Primero debemos salir de aquí, Claire, vamos.

- ¡No! No podemos hacerlo, tenemos gente dentro de la mansión y aquí fuera. No podemos marcharnos antes de reagruparnos.

- También debemos buscar la cura para ti –mencionó Henry y Barry lo observó intrigado-… La han infectado con un nuevo virus y mi hermano está dentro de la casa buscando información para sintetizar una vacuna.

- Entonces, en marcha –sentenció el STARS y se encaminó en dirección a la residencia sin hacer más preguntas.

- Burton –lo llamé mientras andábamos-, ¿qué me dices del helicóptero?

- El piloto me debía un favor, pero lo consumó al traerme hasta aquí. Desde el momento en que descendí, estamos a mano. Tendremos que encontrar otra manera de escapar.

- Bonita _Mágnum_ –comentó Henry.

- Es una _Colt Python_ –se rió Barry y de pronto me sentí a gusto… hasta que recordé el llamado de Sherry y salí disparada.

Los hombres corrieron detrás de mí y entonces sonó el radio.

_- Estoy… herida…_ –dijo Brennan.

- Iré por ella –ofreció Henry y no pude más que asentir mientras seguía mi carrera junto a Barry.

Esquivamos los cadáveres de la entrada sin problemas hasta llegar a la habitación donde habíamos dejado a Sherry y bajé las revoluciones en el instante en que avisté a Leon junto a ella.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! –chillé.

- ¡Claire! Leon ha encontrado un pequeño laboratorio donde podemos desarrollar un antivirus en base a tu sangre –me comunicó la niña con suma alegría.

- Eso es grandioso –exhalé-… Les presento a Barry Burton, mi hermano lo envió para ayudarnos.

- Camarada –balbuceó Leon y se estrecharon la mano, Sherry guardó silencio-. Debemos ir lo antes posible, temo que el virus esté haciendo estragos contigo… ¿Dónde se encuentra Henry?

- ¡Muchachos! –se oyó la voz del aludido desde el hall y todos salimos.

Henry traía en sus brazos a Brennan, que lucía casi muerta. Tenía varias heridas en sus piernas, lo cual me hizo considerar los contras de llevar una minifalda, y su trenza estaba totalmente desarmada, luciendo su cabello colorado ligeramente enmarañado. La dejamos descansando en los peldaños de la escalera mientras trazábamos un nuevo plan, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer por ella por el momento.

- Tenemos que bajar –dijo Leon-, pero no podemos ir todos. Un grupo tan grande corre más peligro que uno más pequeño, además no cabemos todos en el ascensor.

- Brennan y Sherry no pueden defenderse –agregué.

- Puedo cuidarme sola –habló Sherry, pero nadie le prestó atención.

- No me apartaré de ti –arguyó Barry y supe que su decisión era concluyente.

- De acuerdo –Leon levantó la voz-, esto es lo que haremos: Henry, tú te quedas con Sherry y Brennan aquí arriba y si hay problemas, confío en tu arsenal y tu destreza. Claire, Burton y yo iremos por la vacuna y luego venimos por ustedes.

- Sabía que me tocaría el papel de la niñera –interpretó Henry, lejos de estar quejándose-, pero no sé si estoy del todo cómodo con una muchacha que de un momento a otro morirá e intentará comerme.

- Puede que haya un antídoto para ella también –tragué saliva y proseguí-, así que no le quites los ojos de encima, pero déjala con vida. Todavía no me cierra su papel en ésta historia y me gustaría que me lo esclareciera en persona.

Nadie parecía del todo convencido sobre la efectividad del plan, pero no había tiempo para algo más elaborado, así que nos pusimos en marcha.

Mis escoltas y yo anduvimos por los pasillos de las instalaciones subterráneas sin problemas hasta el laboratorio que Leon había descubierto. Allí había decenas de máquinas sofisticadas y especimenes de diferentes fetos en formol que me erizaban los vellos de los brazos. Leon tomó una jeringa de una gaveta y luego de dos intentos fallidos extrajo sangre de las venas de mi brazo. Necesitaba una recopilación del Virus N para aislarlos y manipularlos borrándoles mi ADN. Una vez que tuvo la muestra la colocó en uno de los artilugios frente a nosotros y un brazo robótico se encargó del procedimiento. Suprimiendo mi ADN y redireccionando la misión del virus gracias a un agregado de químicos que manipulaba su estructura, se creó una nueva toxina con la tarea de destruir a las de su propio género. Si teníamos suerte la vacuna estimularía mi sistema inmunológico y crearía anticuerpos específicos que atacarían al Virus N.

Los tres aguardamos impacientes los minutos que tardó la máquina en proporcionarnos el producto finalizado y antes de que Leon me lo inyectara en el brazo sano, Henry nos habló por el radio:

_- Hey… no se molesten en traer una dosis para Brennan… Cambio y fuera_.

Así que la muchacha no había sobrevivido. Aquello me hizo sentir culpable, tal vez la había estado juzgando equívocamente y jamás podría disculparme… Moví mi cabeza para deshacerme de la culpa, como si fuera cosa tan fácil, y cerré los ojos mientras Leon me administraba el antivirus. Por algunos segundos todo se sintió igual, pero entonces me apoyé en un tablero y mi pecho comenzó a sacudirse. Estaba segura de que todos los órganos estaban luchando por salirse de mi cuerpo y la sangre me hervía. Apreté los dientes y clavé las uñas en mis palmas, lacerándome. Barry y Leon repetían mi nombre una y otra vez, pero el sonido me llegaba desde lejos, como si estuviera sumergiéndome cada vez más en un mar de aturdimiento y desconcierto que iba perdiendo color y definición. La agonía duró lo que pareció una eternidad y luego fue como si me echara una tranquila siesta y fui perdiendo el conocimiento gradualmente hasta dormirme por completo.

Me costó mucho más que las últimas veces salir del ensueño, pero esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por algo así jamás, así que concentré todas mis fuerzas y abrí los ojos. Todo se movía a mi alrededor y no era debido a mi mareo, sino que era literal. Me tardé un largo rato en comprender que Barry me estaba cargando en su espalda sin mucha dificultad. Leon corría a nuestro lado y cada tanto disparaba hacia atrás, pero no lograba ubicarme espacialmente. Aún así reconocía el peligro.

- Hey, ¡bienvenida al mundo! –me saludó Leon y Barry viró el rostro para verme. Ninguno detuvo la carrera.

- ¿Qué… qué…? –hablé con dificultad.

Con su brazo libre Barry disparó hacia atrás con su _Colt Python_ y sacudí el cuerpo de la potencia que tenía semejante revólver, pero no me caí. Luego de varios metros de galopada llegamos a un recinto con puertas de metal reforzado que se cerraron luego de que los tres las cruzáramos. No pasó un minuto que algo las embistió con poderío, pero resistieron. Barry me depositó sobre una mesa poblada de papeles y tazas para que me recuperara, mientras él y Leon rebuscaban por todos lados una tarjeta llave. Cuando dieron con ella abrieron unas compuertas que dejaron a la vista un arsenal de rifles y pistolas colocadas encima de cajas de municiones. Los muchachos comenzaron a armarse hasta la coronilla y yo comenzaba a sentirme mejor, así que di un paso adelante.

- ¿Crees que podrás enfocar? –investigó Leon entregándome una escopeta.

- Puede que sí –respondí.

No sabía cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí o en qué momento las cosas se habían puesto tan funestas, pero definitivamente había algo luchando con todas sus fuerzas por entrar y no podía sentarme a descansar en un escenario así. Una computadora que no había visto se encendió de pronto y allí apareció aquel pedante rubio de gafas que habíamos identificado como Albert Wesker.

_- Esperar lo inesperado_ era el lema de los STARS… _No esperes nada_ es el mío –dijo éste con una ridícula media sonrisa-, es la única manera de que nada te sorprenda en la vida.

- ¡Qué mierda has liberado, hijo de perra! –vociferó Barry apuntándole inútilmente al monitor.

- No me han dejado muchas opciones, ¿verdad? Aunque debo admitir que he tenido las cosas bajo control desde un principio.

- Chris no está aquí, Wesker –se entrometió Leon-, así que todo no te ha salido tan bien.

- ¿Redfield? Sí, hubiera sido bueno liquidarlo a él también, pero qué va… Sólo necesitaba deshacerme de los últimos sobrevivientes de la desgraciada Raccoon City. ¡Y el final será sorprendente!

- ¿Qué? –me indigné- ¿Todo este enredo para deshacerte de nosotros? ¡¿Por qué tanta jugarreta, eh?!

- Diversión, diversión –me señaló con regodeo y me enfurecí, pero era muy difícil interpretar a un hombre que siempre tenía la misma expresión en el rostro. Siempre estaba tranquilo y se mostraba profesional, supongo que por eso había llegado a ser el capitán del equipo Alfa de los STARS.

- ¿Es eso lo que buscas ahora? ¿Más diversión? –indagó Leon.

- Me temo que ésta vez es algo más –se tocó el cabello y prosiguió-, he sopesado cuidadosamente los acontecimientos y he decidido llevar a cabo una prueba de campo ahora mismo… Pero antes de que se conviertan en mis conejillos de indias, me gustaría que supieran a qué se enfrentan.

Era evidente que a Wesker le gustaba pensar de sí mismo como una persona que no podía cometer errores, porque estaba tan ahogado en su júbilo que poco a poco nos soltaba toda la información. Una grabación se superpuso a su imagen y en ella vimos a Brennan arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kevin hasta una especie de camilla, donde luego de quitarle el chaleco de Kevlar y la camisa le inyectaba algo directo al corazón y se marchaba.

- ¡Esa zorra! –grité sin poder contenerme- ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Dónde está Kevin? –demandó saber Leon y una última embestida del monstruo que intentaba entrar nos dejó casi sin aliento, ya no le faltaba mucho para lograrlo.

- ¡Si quieren verlo, ábranle! –Wesker dio una última risotada y se cortó la transmisión.

Algo me decía que no era la última vez que sabríamos sobre él, pero sí por aquella noche. También estaba segura de que se encontraba lejos de la mansión y había liberado su última arma biológica para que probáramos su eficacia nosotros mismos. No sólo pretendía deshacerse de los únicos sobrevivientes del desastre de Raccoon City, sino que era necesario que fuéramos nosotros quienes nos enfrentáramos a su novísima creación debido a nuestra experiencia. Pero no quería pensar que quien arremetía contra las puertas de acero era Kevin… o lo que quedaba de él.

- Supongo que Brennan obtuvo lo que merecía –dije sin pensar presa del terror, aunque sabía que no era momento de echar culpas.

- ¿Henry, Henry? –comenzó a llamar Leon a su hermano por el radio y cuando éste respondió le dio las indicaciones para activar el sistema de autodestrucción de la casa desde la sala de control.

- ¿Estás seguro? –dudó Barry y estuve de acuerdo, pero Kevin continuaba golpeando la puerta y estaba cada vez más cerca de derribarla.

- Si no logramos escapar, al menos evitaremos que… esa… cosa… salga.

Henry comprendió el plan a la perfección y se comprometió a huir con Sherry luego de hacer su parte, dado que temíamos que intentara ser el héroe. Mientras seguíamos tomando armas y cargándolas, las manos me temblaban. Evidentemente el antivirus había funcionado, pero seguía débil y no sabía si podría correr.

- ¿Cómo sabían de ésta habitación? –hablé para dejar de pensar.

- Había un comunicado de evacuación en donde desarrollamos la vacuna que hablaba sobre la _Operación Pinecone_ y otros mecanismos de emergencia –me explicó Leon-, allí también leímos sobre los cimentos dinamitados que harán explotar la mansión en cuando Henry active el sistema.

- Estábamos trazando el recorrido hasta el arsenal en cuando el bicho nos atacó –agregó Barry.

- Lo… ¿lo han visto? –tragué saliva.

- Es muy veloz –se justificó Leon-… y además no sabíamos que debíamos reconocerlo, así que la respuesta es no. Una vez que logre abrir la puerta debemos encontrar la forma de esquivarlo y correr.

- ¿Correr hacia dónde? –inquirí.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella escalera metálica por la que escapamos con Sherry? Si logramos llegar al primer piso, allí donde está la habitación del espejo, podremos llegar al hall principal y escapar por la puerta del frente hacia el bosque. Ke… Kevin no podrá abandonar las instalaciones subterráneas.

- Suena fácil –mentí.

- Muchachos –nos llamó Barry señalando con su escopeta hacia la puerta en el momento en que ésta cedió y oímos un bramido endemoniado.

Dejé de respirar y eché un último vistazo a mis compañeros, agradeciendo que Sherry no estuviera con nosotros. Apreté los dientes y reprimí las lágrimas, intentando borrar la idea de que estábamos a punto de ver lo que quedaba de Kevin… el STARS que no pudo ser.


	11. Héroes

**CAPÍTULO XI – _Héroes_ **

- ¿De veras conocen a éste tipo? –preguntó Barry, pero ninguno respondió- Lo siento.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba, sin lugar a dudas, Kevin. Podría haberlo reconocido aún si no hubiera tenido sectores de ropa desgarrada que le había visto puesta unas horas atrás. Ya no tenía cabello, ni nariz, ni labios. Su cabeza parecía la de _Humpty Dumpty_ pero como si tuviera la piel del reverso. Su boca era ahora una vitrina de aterradores cortadores en forma de colmillos que habían carcomido el labio a tal punto de imitar a la perfección la dentadura de un tiburón. Pero aún conservaba su mirada transparente, aquellos ojos que habían sabido hacerme sonreír. Tal vez lo imaginé, pero antes de continuar andando hacia nosotros, me dedicó un instante de su atención y creí que me había reconocido… O tan sólo estaba eligiendo un target.

A pesar de su robusto cuerpo, ya que su torso había crecido casi el triple, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, se movía con agilidad. Tal vez su diminuta cintura balanceaba el peso y lo ayudaba a mecerse. Por algún motivo me recordaba demasiado al huevo de la rima infantil inglesa: era como si hubiera caído y todo en él se hubiera agrietado… y a la vez sólo quedaba la cáscara. No era momento para metáforas, pero no podía borrar la imagen mental de mi cabeza. Sólo cabía en mi mente el triste pensamiento de que _ya nadie podría unirlo otra vez_, ya nunca volvería a ser Kevin…

La bestia daba pequeños gruñidos que si hubiera tenido tiempo de prestar más atención podría haber identificado… porque sonaban como balbuceos de palabras. Barry le disparaba con una escopeta mientras Leon y yo corríamos en círculos intentando agotarlo, pero nos negábamos a herirlo. Tal vez por eso se concentró en Barry y lo persiguió hasta darle un puntapié en el costado que lo derribo y dejó casi inconsciente. Tenía unas piernas carnosas y con decenas de llagas que me daban la impresión de que le dolían con cada respiro, aunque prefería no pensar en él como un humano. Simplemente ya no era nuestro amigo, ya no quedaba nada de él. Sus ojos podían mentirme…

- ¡Barry! –chillé.

El monstruo estaba a punto de aplastarle la cabeza con su enorme pie y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Leon descargó un cartucho entero de su pistola en la espalda de Kevin. No sabía qué virus le habrían inyectado, pero por los gritos de dolor de la fiera no era lo suficientemente amortiguante como el de los zombies, que jamás parecían inmolarse cuando uno les disparaba. A Kevin le dolía. Y aquello me dolió a mí también… pero ya no podía quedarme expectante mientras el resto de mis amigos luchaba por no acabar de la misma manera. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por Kevin, pero sí podía ayudar a los demás. Así que en medio de un ataque de adrenalina tomé dos pistolas que había enganchado en mi cintura, apunté directo a su frente… y disparé. El monstruo me dio una ojeada cargada de indignación y más que nunca sentí la mirada reprobatoria de mi amigo…

- Claire, ¡Vamos! –me llamó Leon.

Barry ya estaba de pie y juntos me señalaban el hueco que había quedado donde antes habían estado las puertas de metal reforzado. Tomando de la mano a nuestro líder para generar impulso salí disparada de la habitación y los tres nos echamos a correr por el sendero poco iluminado por el que habíamos llegado hasta allí. Kevin no tardó en seguirnos la pista y me sorprendió -horrorizó- lo rápido que se movía a pesar de su gran contextura física. Por injusto que pareciera, Barry no tenía la misma suerte y era el más lento de todos, así que Kevin atinó a rasgarle la espalda con una mano que en algún momento había desarrollado garras. Sin necesidad de voltearnos oímos el sonido de la sangre saliendo a borbotones y Leon echó hacia delante su escopeta, clavando los pies y girando con exactitud para plantarle cinco cartuchos en el pecho a nuestro agresor. Intenté mostrarme firme y lo imité, disparando con todo lo que tenía a mi disposición; con lo cual logramos debilitar un poco a Kevin ya que comenzó a convulsionar y escupir sangre, además de la que ya salía por cada herida de su cuerpo. Barry nos hizo señas para continuar y sorpresivamente pudo seguirnos el paso. Ese hombre era realmente fuerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oímos a lo lejos que Kevin también había retomado la carrera y gruñía con más potencia mientras se nos acercaba, así que chequeamos nuestro arsenal. Aún teníamos armas y la escotilla estaba cerca, pero entonces Barry habló:

- Llevo un lanzagranadas RPG-7 y tomé bengalas de emergencia antes de saltar del helicóptero.

- No –sollocé.

- Mi único deber es sacarte de aquí con vida, se lo prometí a un amigo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, asegúrate de que Moira y Poly Anne sepan que las amo –me pidió y supuse que eran sus hijas. No pude más que asentir.

Jamás había manipulado un arma de aquellas dimensiones y me asustó el modo en que Leon la observó, casi como si pudiera leer en su mente _necesitaré una de esas algún día_. Lo cierto es que esperaba que no fuera necesario dispararla, pero Kevin continuaba acercándose y ni siquiera rodeaba las rotondas, simplemente atravesaba los muros y destrozaba todo a su paso. Aunque seguíamos andando a toda velocidad, Barry continuaba quedándose atrás y me pregunté si era debido a su gran tamaño, a sus heridas en la espalda… o a un intento kamikaze de mantenerme con vida. Las medidas entre nosotros seguían aumentando y aunque intentaba desacelerar, Leon me tomaba de la mano y me impulsaba a seguir. Fue entonces cuando un último gruñido cargado de ira me erizó la espina dorsal y supe que la bestia estaba demasiado cerca. Sus balbuceos casi formaban una palabra, pero todavía no lograba descifrarla…

- Casi luce como un Tyrant –comentó Leon cuando avistamos la escalera metálica.

- Es diferente –reconocí con pánico mientras sacudía la cabeza-… es más inteligente.

- Jill me ha comentado sobre algo parecido en Raccoon City –reveló Barry antes de que algo me diera en la espalda y los tres cerráramos la boca.

Inmediatamente caí al suelo y comprobé que lo que me había golpeado era un escombro, así que nuestro atacante era definitivamente más ingenioso. Luego de aquel vinieron más y su puntería era asombrosa, porque mientras corría hacia nosotros nos arrojaba todo lo que encontraba en el camino, hasta tuberías desgastadas. Quería cazarnos a toda costa y se daba maña.

Leon llegó primero hasta la escotilla y poniendo un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera de metal me extendió la mano para subirme con él. Barry ya se había detenido hacía varios metros…

- ¡Aún hay tiempo! –gimoteé.

- No, no lo hay –se excusó Barry-… necesito al menos quince metros para disparar el lanzagranadas. ¡Vamos, huyan!

Abrí la boca para quejarme, pero Leon me levantó de la cintura como si no pesara nada y comenzó a escalar. Mientras me ensordecían los bramidos del monstruo oímos resonar en toda la estancia una alarma y sin pronunciar palabra supimos que Henry había activado el sistema de autodestrucción. Barry nos dio una última mirada y, tragando saliva, asintió con vehemencia. Kevin estaba cada vez más cerca y me temblaban las rodillas, por lo que agradecí la firmeza con la que Leon me sostenía. Antes de abandonar por completo las instalaciones subterráneas avisté a Barry lanzando las bengalas y apoyando el lanzagranadas en su hombro.

Dejamos la rendija abierta en caso de que Barry lograra escapar y salimos propulsados por los aires debido a la gran explosión que generó un retemblor bajo nuestros pies. Tal vez el proyectil había acortado el tiempo que nos había asegurado Henry con la dinamita, así que nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato. Leon y yo corríamos tomados de las manos por los corredores de la mansión a toda prisa y nos topamos con algunos zombies, pero mi compañero se encargó de ellos propiciándoles patadas en el estómago que los dejó inertes. No acabábamos de llegar al hall principal cuando del centro de la escalera se irguió una presencia como si fuera un volcán en erupción, destrozando la madera fina, el alfombrado y todo lo que había a su alrededor. Antes de que nada cobrara demasiado sentido el radio comenzó a emitir una voz entremezclada con estática.

_- Hubo complicaciones_ –decía Henry_-… gente de Umbrella en la mansión… huyan de inmediato… han desactivado el sistema de…_

- ¿Sherry está contigo? –era lo único que quería saber.

_- Estamos… bosque… ¡salgan… ahora mismo! Mercenarios buscan… Proyecto Némesis 2.0…_

Aquello fue suficiente para que Leon y yo saltáramos desde el balconcillo hasta la planta baja, pero no había terminado de aterrizar cuando me encontré con un zombie bastante peculiar… me tomó de la pierna y casi me estaba clavando la mandíbula en la pantorrilla cuando Leon le pegó un tiro en el medio de la frente, cubriéndole el rostro de sangre… que combinaba con su cabello colorado. Aún sabiendo que había entregado a Kevin, no pude evitar sentirme mal por Brennan. Me aclaré la garganta y me levanté para huir con Leon, pero entonces decenas de agentes con vestimenta militar y la insignia de mercenario en sus brazos ingresaron a la mansión por la puerta principal y se prepararon para descargar un sinfín de proyectiles en el volcán vivo del centro de la escalinata. Leon me hizo señas para que lo siguiera y salimos disparados hacia la puerta doble del ala este por la que habíamos comenzado nuestra travesía. Él pasó primero, apuntando, y yo me agaché para cubrir más terreno, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Antes de atravesar la próxima puerta oí un bramido del monstruo que había sobrevivido al ataque de Barry, mientras aguantaba los fogonazos de los mercenarios y hubiera jurado que aquello sonó como un lastimoso _STAAAARS_…

Se me llenó el cuerpo de angustia y casi me di la vuelta para ayudar a Kevin, el STARS que no había llegado a ser, aquel muchacho alegre que había sabido coquetearme en medio de todo aquel horror. Pero Kevin había muerto hacía tiempo.

Estábamos ahora en un corredor poblado de ventanas y una en particular estaba rota, supuse que por aquella había entrado Henry luego de mi llamado. Sin pensarlo dos veces la atravesamos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvimos fuera. El bosque estaba colmado de vehículos, luces y más mercenarios que hacían guardia; pero no tuvimos problemas en escabullirnos y camuflarnos entre el pastizal. La oscuridad de la noche se estaba esfumando y el cielo se tornaba gris azulado, pero no llovía, ni hacía frío, ni nada. Era una noche más, un día más… Y nadie sabría jamás la cantidad de personas que habían muerto y, en especial, dos grandes hombres que habían luchado en nombre del bien. Dos héroes.


	12. EPÍLOGO

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Cuando llegamos hasta Henry y Sherry, que aguardaban en mi _Harley_ justo donde salía el sol, sonreí. Ya tendría tiempo para llorar y lamentarme, pero ahora estábamos a salvo. Si teníamos suerte los mercenarios de Umbrella acabarían con lo que quedaba de Kevin… o no. Tal vez lo querían con vida para continuar experimentando con él, como aquello que había visto Jill Valentine en Raccoon City, según había empezado a decir Barry antes de… También tendría que ponerme en contacto con la familia de Barry.

- ¡Claire! –chilló Sherry y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

Sus pequeñas manos presionaron mi cintura y descubrí que me dolía… bastante. Con la luz diurna noté que mis zapatillas estaban teñidas de rojo sangre y mis viejos jeans tenían tajos en varios sectores, sin contar la suciedad general. Aunque mi cabello seguía atado en una perfecta coleta. Leon no lucía mucho mejor, y eso me reconfortó. Estábamos juntos en aquello.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en mi hermano. A él también tendría que decirle lo sucedido con Barry y que Wesker estaba al tanto de sus asuntos en Europa. Pero para eso debía encontrarlo…

- ¿Te ocuparás de Sherry personalmente esta vez? –le pregunté a Leon.

- Con mi vida –me sonrió. Y le creí. Leon no sonreía porque sí.

- Oigan –Henry se aclaró la garganta y se tomó unos momentos antes de hablar-… Brennan… me ha confesado algunas cosas antes de morir.

- ¿Catarsis? –hice un gesto de repulsa- Hemos visto lo que le hizo a Kevin.

- Wesker le había prometido que si le entregaba a Kevin o a Leon, liberaría a su padre… y se decidió por Kevin al descubrir que podría utilizar el coqueteo a su favor. No la… justifico. Por supuesto que no. Pero…

- ¿Y su padre? –indagó su hermano casi con desinterés.

- No lo sé, supongo que era mentira. Tal vez su padre ha muerto hace demasiado tiempo, ¿saben? Pero sé que tú puedes comprenderlo, Leon –y otra vez tuvieron aquella conversación silenciosa de miradas y barbillas prensadas.

- Sí –por fin dijo su interlocutor y yo también lo comprendí. Después de todo había estado dispuesta a morir a manos de un zombie, convencida de que era mi hermano. Uno hace cualquier cosa por su familia. Y de alguna manera, aquellas tres personas frente a mí se habían convertido en mi familia.

- ¿Y qué hacía en el bosque? –curioseé de pronto- Brennan, quiero decir.

- Supuso que si salía, Kevin iría por ella –me aclaró Henry-, él o Leon. Supuso bien. Pero no había tenido en cuenta que allí habría criaturas infectadas y tuvo que pedir ayuda… Su misión desde el principio había sido preparar un huésped para el Virus T que pudiera soportar el parásito Némesis… y tú serías el huésped para el Virus N.

- ¿O sea que todo ha sido un maldito experimento desde el principio? –apreté los puños y ahogué las lágrimas.

- Y Wesker necesitaba personas entrenadas para luchar contra este tipo de cosas… personas como nosotros, que ya sabemos de qué va el horror –concluyó Leon.

- Vaya, sería un buen argumento para una novela –bromeó Henry mientras se echaba el flequillo hacia atrás con gracia. A la luz del día pude hallar varias diferencias con su hermano… ya no eran tan similares.

- O una película –lo secundó Sherry y, a duras penas, sonreí.

Ya que los cuatro no cabíamos en mi moto, los muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo en que me marchara con Sherry y ellos aguardarían por un transporte que Leon llamaría cuando me fuera. Por algún motivo no quería decir para quién trabajaba o qué contactos tenía, dado que tendría que explicar de dónde los había sacado. Los hermanos se sentaron sobre un tronco y a lo lejos percibí que Leon reía genuinamente por un comentario de Henry, cuando sus labios se curvaban el mundo era más cálido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y decidí prestar atención al sendero, mientras Sherry presionaba mi estómago sentada detrás de mí en la motocicleta.

- Sabes –me comentó unos kilómetros más adelante-… creo que le gustas a Henry.

- Es un buen chico –reconocí- y será un gran hombre. Pero si tuviera que optar por un Kennedy…

- Por supuesto –dijo Sherry. Y me complació saber que no hacía falta decir más.


End file.
